


Amnesia - Continued

by MindIfImAWeirdo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Definitely a happy ending, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Personal Sequel, Sadness, fluff?, kind of romance, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindIfImAWeirdo/pseuds/MindIfImAWeirdo
Summary: A few years have passed since Asami got amnesia and she bumps into Korra for the first time in a while.





	1. What's This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Korrasami Month 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911824) by [DessiJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessiJ/pseuds/DessiJ). 



> This is my first time doing a fanfic. Usually I just write something descriptive or I don't use any names. If I did something wrong please tell me in the comments. I accept all feedback. Enjoy whatever this is!

A few years have passed and Asami was happy. Future Industries was going perfectly, she wasn't ever overworked, she had fun with her friends, and now, Asami was engaged. She didn't think anything could ruin it, except the feeling she had in her chest.

  
It felt like longing, as if someone or something was missing. Asami didn't know what it was that caused this feeling but she at least had a rough idea of when it started. Back when she just met her now fiance, she spent some time recovering from her amnesia with the Avatar, Korra. It was some time around then. The fact that Asami couldn't figure out the cause of the problem was causing her some anxiety.

  
A week or two after Asami had gotten engaged, her and her fiance went out for lunch. When they were deciding what to get, for some strange reason Asami just had the urge to have noodles, and so they went to the best noodles place in Republic City.

  
When they had finished, while walking out, they saw some kind of crime scene in front of the restaurant. Seeing that someone was getting arrested, Asami realised that everything was over already and quickly thought nothing of it, until she saw Korra standing with her hands on her hips, with a crooked smile on her tan face. On impulse, Asami walked over to her and said, "Korra?"

  
"Hm? Oh! Hello Ms. Sato! Or I guess it'll be Mrs Sato soon huh?" For some reason, Asami felt hurt when Korra called her that. But she continued on with the conversation.

  
"Yeah I guess so. Seems like you've been busy what with someone getting arrested right there."

  
"I guess so. This is kind of my daily routine nowadays though. I hope I wasn't bothering you guys with your date or anything." Again, Asami wasn't sure why, but she felt sad when Korra said that that was her day-by-day routine. Asami put on a forced smile.

"Oh no, it's fine. We were just having lunch. We're both going back to work now."

  
"Is that so? Well, I have to get back to work myself now, so have a nice day!" Korra said that all the while still smiling her crooked smile. With blue eyes glistening like sapphires, she jumped on Naga, and ran off to arrest the next petty criminal.

  
Watching Korra's muscles shift under her shirt as she rode away, Asami couldn't help but think, _Maybe I'm the reason why I feel like this._

* * *

After that day, Korra never got Amnesia, but she still forgot about those moments with Asami, remembering her as nothing more than a friend she saved the world with a few times and grew distant from. Like most of the kids she grew up with.

  
It's not like Korra tried to forget, it kind of just happened. She started following a routine that would help both her and Republic City. She got up early in the morning, around 6am, had breakfast, and trained until about 7.30am when everybody else started waking up. After that, she would go over to Republic City and catch criminals all day. Literally not even stopping for lunch, she ate on the go everyday. Coincidentally, she never ate anything she had enjoyed with Asami, even avoiding having noodles.

  
At about 10pm, Korra would have dinner, meditate, then go to bed. She did this everyday, ever since she saw Asami with that man. And slowly, she just, forgot. Obviously she now doesn't remember the reason why she started her routine, but she does know that it helps everyone out a great deal so she doesn't bother to change it or figure out/remember the reason why.

  
Then, one day, after catching a man who tried stealing a woman's purse, and then another man's Satomobile, she met Asami. Korra was just doing the usual, watching the criminal get cuffed so nothing bad happens, when she heard someone say her name.

  
With an unchanging smile, she turned around and saw Asami standing there, for some reason, with a strained face, almost like she was worried. _What does someone like her have to worry about?_ Without thinking about it any further, she spoke back to Asami,

  
"Hm? Oh! Hello Ms. Sato! Or I guess it'll be Mrs Sato soon huh?" Asami looked disappointed at Korra's reply, _I wonder why?_

  
"Yeah I guess so. Seems like you've been busy what with someone getting arrested right over there."

  
"I guess so. This is kind of my daily routine nowadays though. I hope I wasn't bothering you guys with your date or anything." _Why does she seem so sad?_ Asami smiled. _Maybe I'm just overthinking things._

  
_"_ Oh no, it's fine. We were just having lunch. We're both going back to work now."

  
"Is that so? Well, I have to get back to work myself now, have a nice day!" With that, Korra kept up her smile, and hopped onto Naga's back to get to the next criminal. With long hair flying everywhere, eyes glistening in the sunlight, and guided by the spirits who hide from humans, Korra continued to capture criminal after criminal.

  
All the while Korra was thinking, _Why was I making Ms. Sato look so sad? What did I do?_

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Asami decided to hang out with some friends around Republic City. While that was her main objective, she also tasked her self with trying to get Korra to spend some time with her. She doesn't know why she suddenly has the urge to hang out with Korra, what she does know however, is that if she plans her day out properly, she can meet with Korra several times, without having to do anything illegal.

  
That day, Asami met Korra, always surrounded by police with some man or woman being arrested, seven times. The first four times they met, Korra said she couldn't hang out because there were still a lot of criminals about. The last few times however, she agreed but was only able to hang out for less than 15 minutes before there was another round of criminals that Korra had to deal with.

  
By the time Asami had arrived home, she was exhausted. Mostly mentally because she had to think so hard just to make sure she found Korra, but also emotionally and physically. Physically because all of her friends made her run around with them looking at every clothing item that seemed sexy, and emotionally because she just wasn't sure what to do.

  
The longing feeling she had didn't go away completely, but it did lessen when she was Korra. _Maybe the thing I did has to do with Korra? What did I do that could cause this, a few years ago?_ Asami racked her brain, even actually smacking her head a few times, but to no avail. For once, she had reached an obstacle she couldn't solve with just her head.

  
After having dinner, bathing, and some nightly activities with her fiance, Asami went to bed, more confused than when she had woken up that morning. _Why do I suddenly have the urge to meet with Korra? What happened in the past between us that's making me like this? Ugh, I should just some sleep so I can work properly tomorrow._ Asami and her fiance wished each other a good night and fell asleep.

  
While she was sleeping, Asami had a dream. A dream that felt more like a memory. Instead of trying to figure out which one it was, Asami decided to watch, and find out what was in store for her.

* * *

A couple of weeks after her meeting with Asami, which Korra has all but forgotten about, Korra was busy going around Republic City capturing criminals as part of her routine. For some reason, there was a recent rise in criminal activity lately and it was scaring the spirits because the criminals where getting more vicious in their methods.

  
However, Korra had met Asami at seven different times and places where Korra was watching over an arrest with her usual smile. She didn't know why, but every time they met, Asami had invited her to hang out with Asami and her friends. _Why does Ms. Sato want to hang out with me? Shouldn't she be busy getting ready for her wedding in 2 months?_

  
So, with that in mind, and the fact that there were still a lot of criminals around, Korra rejected Asami's first four offers. After that, the spirits told Korra that there weren't many criminals at the moment so she could go. So Korra hung out with Asami when the spirits said that.

  
Unfortunately, Korra didn't get to spend more than 15 minutes hanging out Asami and her friends. Not that it meant much anyway. It was kind of boring. All they did was look at sexy (who calls a see-through bra 'sexy') lingerie, shoes, and handbags. If they did actually buy something, Asami's friends surprisingly paid for themselves, even though Asami was rich enough to pay for everyone in Republic City, and probably more.

  
It's not like Korra hated spending time with Asami and her friends, it was a refreshing change of pace compared to her running around chasing criminals all day. But, Korra didn't exactly enjoy it either. She couldn't give opinions on what did or didn't look nice, because her underwear was always sports bras and briefs, and her clothes were traditional Water Tribe things.

  
Plus, Korra couldn't help but wonder why Asami had invited her. _Did Ms. Sato maybe want me to be more like her and her friends so I would appeal more to the public? No. That can't be it. Something else? What could it be though?_

  
Eventually, after the third time they hung out, Korra still hadn't figured it out, and she never got the chance to ask because for the rest of the day, and up until the usual time, Korra dealt with the criminals in Republic City, forgetting about the question completely by the time she fell asleep.

* * *

The next time they met was a month before Asami's wedding, and yet again, Korra had forgotten that she had met Asami just recently. However, Asami believes Korra hasn't forgotten and just isn't interested, so she is starting to get a bit more desperate to figure just what the feeling in her chest was...


	2. A Strange Dream, Or A Forgotten Memory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Asami's dream/possible memory. What's going on with Korra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people that read this! I never expected to have as many read or even like this as there are, but here we are! I'm not too sure about this chapter to be honest, since I didn't really plan it and I'm still planning the whole story itself out. If anybody is wondering (although you shouldn't be) where I got the inspiration for this, it's from DessiJ's Korrasami Month 2019, Day 13: Amnesia. I felt like it deserved a sequel so I wrote one. If you haven't read it then please do, it's much better written than what I could ever do imo. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Asami was walking through the park, with snow falling gently around her. She didn't know why she decided to take a walk in the park in winter, without Korra at that. She just, had the urge to experience the snow, and to try simulating what it was like in the South Pole. She wasn't doing a very good job since the South Pole didn't have as many, if any, trees as the park did, but Asami was doing her best.

Asami couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, but it wasn't a creepy kind of watching, it was more of a protective, caring, kind of watching. If Asami didn't know any better, she would've thought it was Korra. However, she knew Korra was busy with some late night Avatar meeting, whatever that could be. With the snow crunching under her feet, and her breath misting up around her, Asami trudged onwards, to the turtleduck pond.

When Asami arrived, she noticed that there was a hole in the ice of the pond, and what looked like someone swimming beneath. Confused by this, Asami walked towards the hole, to inspect it, and whoever might be in the frozen water. When she arrived, the figure swimming under the ice started moving towards the hole, and popped their head out gasping for air. Asami laughed at who it was she saw.

Meelo of all people, climbed out of the hole in the ice and looked at Asami. "It seems you have finally realised who would make you happier, pretty lady." Asami broke out laughing. _That's such a Meelo thing to say. I can't believe I was actually expecting someone dangerous!_ After recovering from the pain in her sides from laughing so hard, Asami just shook her head and walked away. With his own little, "I'll get you eventually!" Meelo flew off into the night, in the direction of Air Temple Island.

Just as Asami was a couple of meters away from the edge of the pond, the ice under her feet broke. With a splash, Asami fell into the frozen water. Unable to keep her calm because the water was so unexpectedly cold, and because she was wearing high-heel boots of all things, Asami accidentally moved away from the holes and to a thicker part of the ice while under it. Influenced by fear and panic, Asami closed her eyes and started swinging her limbs like crazy.

Feeling her arms hitting something solid, Asami started aiming towards that singular spot, attempting to break whatever it was. "Hey hey, calm down babe. It's fine now." Asami heard Korra's voice, quietly talking to her. Thinking she was already dead, Asami opened her eyes and saw she was in Korra's arms princess-style. She noticed that she was out of the freezing water, and in the open night air, too numb to feel anything.

"Korra, Korra. Thank you so much! I was so scared, I thought I was going to die." Asami whispered into Korra's chest.

"It's alright now. You have me here. Nothing was ever going to happen. It's my fault you fell in the first place. If I'd been paying attention I could've reinforced the ice under you, but I wasn't. Please forgive me." Korra replied back, with a warmth in her voice that felt like Korra was praying that Asami would forgive her.

"You saved me. Even if it was your fault, I shouldn't of gone on the ice in the first place. There's no need to forgive you, just make sure to take extra care of me when we get home. And I don't mean Air Temple Island."

With a small chuckle and slight eyebrow raise, Korra replied, "Okay then. I'll make sure to warm you right up, _very well_."

"You better do it better than last time."

"I was drunk! What did you expect!"

"I expected you to explore a few more techniques, Korra. After all, isn't the Avatar supposed to find the best technique for themselves?"

"You know, for someone who just got their life saved from freezing water, you're being very cheeky."

"Well my hero just so happens to be my girlfriend so I don't see why not."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go home so I can warm you up. You better be prepared for the warmest night of your life. _In more ways than one._ " Korra grinned as she lifted Asami up effortlessly, and started moving them towards the Sato Estate.

* * *

For the first time in literal years, there was no crime for an entire day. So Korra had no clue what to do. It also happened to be Saturday, so it meant she was more likely to see people she knew. The first thing Korra decided to do rather than have fun, was to workout a little more and practice her bending. After doing this for a couple of hours, Korra decided it was time to actually have fun. However, since the last time she had fun hanging out with people was years ago, according to her memory, Korra had no idea where to start.

Just when Korra was about to visit Chief Beifong to see if she had any errands for her, someone tapped on her shoulder. Knowing that it was just a civilian and not a criminal, Korra turned around to see a woman and her daughter. They wanted photos, so Korra posed with them and told the little girl that regardless of if she could bend or not, she going to grow up and be a strong woman that even the Avatar would rely on. With the girl beaming a smile at her, Korra began walking towards the police station.

Then Korra got tapped on her shoulder again. Thinking it was another person wanting photos she got ready to do some poses, but then she turned around she saw Asami. "Ms. Sato! What are you doing here?" Korra was utterly confused as to why someone so important was trying to get Korra's attention. _What does Ms. Sato want with me? Did I do something to annoy her perhaps?_

"Oh well, my friends and I have come into the city to look for a wedding dress for myself. I saw you standing here looking like a lost fart in a perfume factory and thought that maybe you should join us. I also kind of wanted some photos." Korra was confused by this, _Lost fart in a perfume factory? What does that mean? And why me? It's not like I can give any advice about a normal dress let alone a wedding dress! And why would she of all people want a photo with me?_

"Well, Ms. Sato, I don't think I'd be of much help looking for a wedding dress for you. I can do the photos though." Korra replied how she thought best.

"Please, call me Asami. We're not strangers. Anyways, you don't have to actually pick out dresses. You just have to tell me if I look nice in them or not so I can narrow down my selection. Oh and I'll take those photos now if you don't mind." Despite her smiling through the photos, Korra couldn't help but wonder what Asami meant when she said they weren't strangers, after all, this was the first time they were meeting wasn't it? _Did I forget something by chance? I'll have to check with someone._

"If that's the case then please allow me to join you and your friends, Ms. Sat- I mean, Asami." _This is going to be difficult to adjust. I just can't help but feel wrong when I call her by her first name._

"Good. Let's go then." With olivine eyes, and beautiful smile turning away, Korra followed Asami like a child would follow their parent, in awe at how mature they seemed.

When the women arrived at the shop, Korra immediately felt out of place, like a shark in the desert. Asami and her friends however, looked like they came to the store often. Under the impression that she was going to be treated like a child Korra went and sat down on a couch by the changing rooms. After about 20 minutes, Asami walked into the changing rooms with like, 5 different dresses, and her friends joined Korra on the couch. While Asami was changing one of her friends whispered to Korra, "You know, she isn't looking for our opinions. She only cares about yours. So be honest but don't be mean. Ok? Good."

A minute or two later, Asami walked out and did a twirl. She was wearing a tight-fitting v-neck, and looked like a goddess. Asami looked at Korra at the end of her spin, expecting a comment or something. "To be honest, even though I'm not very good with dresses or anything, I think you look very beautiful Ms. Sat-, Asami." Asami smiled, and walked back into the changing room. The friend from before whispered to Korra again,

"Good. Be honest like that. But maybe you should mention how the dress fits her a little. She wants to know if she looks too fat or thin, or maybe if the dress reveals too much. Try and mention something like that. I think she'll be happy."

"Thank you for the tips but it's not like I'm the one marrying her so what does it matter?" Korra whispered back in honest curiosity.

"Well, it matters because she thinks you guys are friends. After all you have been talking a bit over the last month or so and you even hung out with us last month. Besides, she probably wishes you were the one marrying her." She mumbled the last part so Korra couldn't hear her, but Asami walked out in a new dress so she focused on that instead. It was a back portrait type dress that hugged her closely but wasn't as tight as the first dress. Korra could feel her heart slowly beginning to beat faster.

"I think the dress fits you very well. It isn't as tight-fitting as the previous dress but that makes you look more mature. With that little bit of your back showing, I think it will make you fiance happy in more than just his heart." Hearing Korra's last few words, Asami chuckled, thanked her and went to change into a new dress.

"Now that's how you do it! Just keep going like that and things should be fine." The friend was whispering to Korra again.

"I have no clue what I'm talking about. I just said some stuff I overheard some girls mentioning one time! I barely recognise what types of dresses she's wearing! Why does she want my opinion anyway? You guys have been friends for longer!"

"Just humour her okay? You'll figure it out soon enough." With that, the friend moved back over to the rest of the women to talk about who the hottest guy in Republic City might be. Just when they were starting to raise their voices, Asami walked out and twirled in the new dress. She was wearing a transformer skirt that was tight around her chest and shoulders but grew more loose as it moved down her body. To say the least, Korra wanted to touch what she could see of Asami's legs. _Why would I think that? I don't have time for anything like that anyways._

"You look stunning. With your hair done up like that it suits the dress very well, and not only do you have space to move your legs freely in case of a fight, it makes it seem like you're floating."

"Thank you Korra. I don't know about the fighting part but yes, I can move my legs pretty well." Asami went back and changed into the 4th dress. Her friends were looking at Korra like _"_ _Did she just make Asami reply?"_ Confused at their reactions, Korra just kept looking at the changing room Asami was in, thinking about how she might need to see a doctor her heart was beating so fast.

When Asami came out in the 4th dress, Korra almost fell over, and she was sitting down. Asami was wearing a tight lace tattoo styled dress, with the tattoo looking part only being a single strip along her spine. It then came around her neck and turned into a more solid looking piece of fabric as it went to her chest. Korra could feel her face starting to go red. "Honestly speaking, that dress looks very nice on you. The parts at the back and around your neck look very nice against your skin tone, while the tight fit shows and presents you body very well. I wouldn't be surprised if your fiance cut the wedding short for, you know, reasons."

"Thank you Korra. I think I'll take this dress then if you think so highly of it. Can you girls please take the other dresses back while I get changed? After this we can have lunch."

"Oh thank goodness. Even though we didn't get to see the last one." The group of Asami's friends all said in unison as they stood up, grabbing the rejected dresses to put them away, and walked off. Korra still sat where she was, not knowing what to do. 

"Korra?" It was Asami, _Did I actually say something embarrassing for her just now and she wants to punish me? Hopefully it isn't anything too bad._

"Yes Ms Sat-, Asami?"

"Can you please come here? The zipper is stuck and I need help getting the dress off." _The zipper is stuck? I guess she wants me to help because she's struggling and I could metal bend it._

"Okay. I'm coming in now." What Korra saw stunned her. Asami was NOT stuck in her wedding dress and was rather standing there, in her lingerie which seemed quite risque for someone like her.

"Thank you for coming Korra. Please don't mind what I look like right now and help me out."

"But Ms. Sat-, Asami, you aren-" Asami cut Korra off by kissing her straight on the lips. Asami pulled away, arms around Korra's neck, and looked at Korra's stunned face.

"Just help me out a little. I'll lead you. Just don't say anything and we'll be fine." _What is Ms. Sat-, I mean, Asami, doing!? She's getting married to a man soon! So why is she kissing me!? I'm a woman! And why am I enjoying it!?_ Korra just nodded in reply to what Asami said, unable to formulate a proper sentence.

"Good, now let's get things going shall we?" Asami looked at Korra with a mischievous look in her eyes. To Korra, it seemed familiar, but she could've sworn it was the first time she was seeing that look.

* * *

Asami is acting on instincts, based off of the dream/possible memory she had had the month before. She doesn't know why she's doing it, she's just following what her instincts are telling her to do, even if she is getting married in a month. Korra on the other hand, is trying to be rational, but is struggling to because her heart is saying to do what Asami says to. What is going to become of them in the changing room? Will Asami and Korra remember their past together, or will they need to call a doctor for Korra's heart? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if there's anything I can improve on, please tell me in the comments. I mean this as in, what's written in the chapter so I can edit it, and my writing style. Thanks for reading, look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> P.S. This is going to sound very stupid, probably because I am, but could someone explain what hits are to me in the comments please?


	3. Decisions Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami decides what she should do when she gets some alone time with Korra, and her POV in the changing room with Korra. What's going to happen in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! It seems that last chapter was appreciated, so here's another one, hopefully it isn't too poorly written. I'm quite happy at the moment, since I passed my learner's licence test. I was hella nervous but now I can legally learn to drive a car so yay me! Anyways, if the story seems bland in any way, tell me in the comments. Enjoy!

Asami fell onto her overly large bed with a sigh. _What can I do to make her interested in me? And why am I so hung up on whether Korra likes me or not?_ Asami sighed again. She was trying to figure out not just the latest problems with her project at Future Industries, but her wedding planning, and what she was going to do about Korra. And for some strange reason, she was prioritising Korra over the former two.

Looking at her wardrobe, Asami decided she was going to go look at wedding dresses with her friends, and if possible, make Korra tag along. _Filling two needs with one deed_ , Asami thought, humming to herself cheerfully. Asami begun deciding what to wear the next day. Asami's fiance checked in on her, and without making a sound, he left again. Not noticing anything in the slightest, Asami came to a conclusion on what she was going to wear; the sexy lingerie she and her friends bought the month before while Korra tagged along, a simple black top with a red sweater to go over top, and a faded black wrap skirt. The footwear to accompany this were some nice dark red 2 inch high heels.

Excited for the next day, Asami went to bed and didn't fall asleep until an hour or so later. When she woke up, she was looking forward to the day ahead of her so much, she scoffed down her breakfast - more like brunch - and gave a quick goodbye to her fiance on the way out.

* * *

Just after finishing a group brunch with her friends in Republic City's top cafe, Asami noticed Korra walking around aimlessly, like she had nothing to do. _How cute. Good thing I can give her something to do today. Wait, did I just call her cute?_ Asami quickly thought, and then asking her friends to wait for her, went to fetch Korra. Tapping her on her shoulder, Korra turned around,

"Ms. Sato! What are you doing here?" Asami felt like someone pinched her heart when Korra called her that, and then felt like someone was twisting it when she saw the confused look on Korra's face.

"Oh well, my friends and I have come into the city to look for a wedding dress for myself. I saw you standing here looking like a lost fart in a perfume factory and thought that maybe you should join us. I also kind of wanted some photos." Korra still looked confused. _Was it the lost fart thing? The invitation? Maybe the photo? But it's not like there's anything wrong with any of those things. I mean, maybe the lost fart thing was a little weird but the invitation is normal when you want to get to know someone, and Korra does photos all the time._ Korra opened her mouth to speak, so Asami quietened her thoughts.

"Well, Ms. Sato, I don't think I'd be of much help looking for a wedding dress for you. I can do the photos though." _I mean, it's not like I didn't know you wouldn't be much help. If you knew what I want to try out with you though, you'd probably turn down the invitation immediately._

"Please, call me Asami. We're not strangers. Anyways, you don't have to actually pick out dresses. You just have to tell me if I look nice in them or not so I can narrow down my selection. Oh and I'll take those photos now if you don't mind." While taking the photos, Asami pressed herself up against Korra's side, and begun to feel hot quite south of her face. Because of this, she didn't notice the look on Korra's face questioning what she'd just said.

"If that's the case then please allow me to join you and your friends, Ms. Sat- I mean, Asami." Asami felt much better with Korra calling her by her first name, even if she had to correct herself to get there.

"Good. Let's go then." Asami flashed her business party smile, and turned away to walk Korra to her friends. Asami was struggling to keep herself together.

* * *

When they arrived at the shop, Asami began to feel nervous about what she wanted to do. She could tell Korra felt uncomfortable because she obviously didn't fit in in a place like this, but despite how Asami wanted to reassure Korra that it was fine, Asami had to look for some dresses. After around 20 minutes of her and her friends looking for dresses, Asami walked into the changing room closest to where Korra was sitting. While deciding which dress to try on first, Asami could hear one of her friends whispering to Korra. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she hoped it wasn't anything bad.

For the first dress, Asami eventually chose to wear the v-neck. She chose it because she felt it wasn't too revealing and would give the desired effect, as it wasn't provocative but it didn't leave much to the imagination since it was so tight. After spending a couple of minutes putting it on and taking a few seconds to look at herself in the mirror, Asami walked out of the changing room and did a twirl, eyeing Korra when she finished.

"To be honest, even though I'm not very good with dresses or anything, I think you look very beautiful Ms. Sat-, Asami." Asami gave a genuine smile and walked back into the changing room to change dresses. Just as she started putting on the second dress, a back portrait type, she heard the friend from before talking to Korra, with Korra giving some kind of rushed reply. _What are they talking about? I hope they aren't making fun of me._ Giving it less thought, Asami finished getting changed and walked out again, with a small semi-twirl.

"I think the dress fits you very well. It isn't as tight-fitting as the previous dress but that makes you look more mature. With that little bit of your back showing, I think it will make you fiance happy in more than just his heart." Asami liked what Korra said, and just chuckled a little at the thought of her fiance seeing her in the dress. Thanking Korra, Asami went into the changing room for a third time. _I hope HER heart was happy to see me in the dress._

Asami got changed into a transformer skirt and put her hair up into a high bun. Making sure everything was done up properly, Asami walked out just as the friend group were raising their voices in argument and did a semi-twirl. Looking at Korra's face (Asami could've sworn she saw her drooling a little and eyeing her legs), Asami waited for a response.

"You look stunning. With your hair done up like that it suits the dress very well, and not only do you have space to move your legs freely in case of a fight, it makes it seem like you're floating."

"Thank you Korra. I don't know about the fighting part but yes, I can move my legs pretty well." Without looking at her friends' shocked faces, Asami walked back into the changing room. _I like that she was thinking about whether I might need to fight or not, but she could've mentioned some other things. Oh well, at least I know she liked my legs._ Asami got changed into the fourth dress quickly, barely making sure it wasn't messy, and went back out.

When Korra first saw Asami, Asami could've sworn Korra almost fell over, _How do you fall over while sitting_ _down?_ Asami did a slow twirl. As she did so, she could see Korra begin to blush. Asami stopped her twirl and waited for Korra to say something. 

"Honestly speaking, that dress looks very nice on you. The parts at the back and around your neck look very nice against your skin tone, while the tight fit shows and presents your body very well. I wouldn't be surprised if your fiance cut the wedding short for, you know, reasons." _Haha, what a way to put it. Maybe it did the same for Korra._

"Thank you Korra. I think I'll take this dress then if you think so highly of it. Can you girls please take the other dresses back while I get changed? After this we can have lunch."

"Oh thank goodness. Even though we didn't get to see the last one." The group of friends said this in unison as they stood up, grabbing the rejected dresses to put them away, and walked off. _It is a shame that I didn't get to try the last dress, but I don't think Korra would've liked it as much as this one._ Asami walked back into the changing room and took off the dress and stood there in her lingerie thinking, when she said,

"Korra?"

"Yes Ms. Sat-, Asami?" _There's some hesitation in her voice. Does she think she's in trouble? Well, she'll be in some kind of trouble soon._

"Can you please come here? The zipper is stuck and I need help getting the dress off." Asami lied, but it was the best way to get some alone time with Korra, especially without anyone else seeing them.

"Okay. I'm coming in now." Korra walked in, and Asami watched as her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.

"Thank you for coming Korra. Please don't mind what I look like right now and help me out." _Man, today I'm putting on such an air for all the others. I'm glad I can be free with just Korra around now._

"But Ms. Sat-, Asami, you aren-" Cutting Korra off with a kiss Asami thought, _Jeez_ _, sometimes you just need to be quiet and read the mood._ Asami pulled away, arms around Korra's neck, and looked at Korra's stunned face.

"Just help me out a little. I'll lead you. Just don't say anything and we'll be fine." Asami made sure to whisper so only Korra could hear her. In fact, she could barely hear herself over the loud beating in her chest. _Am I excited or nervous? I hope it's me being excited._ Korra nodded to what Asami said.

"Good, now let's get things going shall we?"Asami gave Korra a look that she usually gave her fiance, yet it felt familiar giving it to Korra. _So we were involved with each other in the past. And it seems it was QUITE intimate in one way or another._ Asami could tell Korra felt it was familiar too.

* * *

Pushing her against the wall quietly, but firmly, Asami kissed Korra again, a little more passionately this time. When she pulled away, they were both breathing heavily, "Tell me Korra, what did you think of just now?"

"If we're being honest, I enjoyed it. But Asami, you're getting married soon, to a man even, so why are you doing this with me?" _So she did like it. Good. And she's using my first name just fine now. Also good._

"Well Korra, I find this just as if not more pleasing to do with you as my I find with my fiance. So, can't a woman make a dangerous decision or two?" Asami really meant that, but she also lied a little. This was definitely better to do with Korra. Asami didn't know why, and she didn't care one ounce. 

Asami pushed into Korra more, kissing her again. _This definitely feels better than with my fiance. I wish I could do it with Korra more after this._ Asami moved her hands down to around Korra's waist. Feeling Korra's toned abs, Asami began lifting up and taking off Korra's top, and started taking off her own bra. Korra pushed Asami away a bit.

"Asami? I don't think we should be doing this right now. We're meant to be shopping for a wedding dress for you, and your friends are still outside." Asami looked at Korra and gave her a slightly annoyed look, _Really? You care about that right now? Let's change that a little._ Ignoring what Korra said, Asami moved her mouth to Korra's neck and started biting lightly. Korra grabbed Asami's hips and moaned a little. _That's it. Good. Don't worry about the others right now._

"Asami? Korra? We're finished now." Asami groaned quietly. _Just when it was getting good dammit._

"Ok. Korra's just helping me take off the dress since the zipper got stuck. We'll be out in a bit!" _I'll have to make sure we get some longer alone time for this later. I'll also have to find a way to contact Korra quickly._

"Alright then! We'll be waiting outside! Make sure to pay for the dress!" Hearing the friend group walk away, Asami whispered to Korra, 

"We'll continue this another time, and I'll make sure there are no interruptions." Asami nibbled on Korra's ear for a moment, looked at Korra's flushed face, and pushed her, still breathing heavily, out of the changing room to wait with the other girls.

Asami put her bra back on and got changed back into her outfit. They all went to have lunch, Korra included, at a popular ramen place. It wasn't the best but it felt homey so no one complained. Then everybody split up to go home for one reason or another, and when Asami got home, she instantly wanted to see Korra again. Not to tease her like she did in the changing room earlier, but to just lie in bed or on the sofa, snuggling.

* * *

Asami almost completely got her way with Korra in the changing room, and made a discovery or two along the way. Hopefully her decisions didn't put anything about her in danger. Asami is also hoping that Korra has finally gained some interest in her. In reality, Korra has a memory of Asami she will never forget - and secretly hopes to never forget - and an interest that is more than just 'some'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write something a little steamy. I don't know if you can really call it smut, but it definitely isn't fluff. I might put some fluff in later. Just in case, I'll put both tags in. Tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Just a quick question for those who actually read these notes: if I were to start another fic after this one, would you be interested?
> 
> Have a great day/night/evening/morning, whatever you need to have a great something of!


	4. A Plan Between Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what Asami's fiance is doing while she's sleeping the night she come's back from wedding dress shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I just wanna say that this is much more popular than I ever expected it to get, and that makes writing it a whole lot more fun. Plus, since there's little work for me to do at school atm, I get to write a bunch more. The funny thing is, all of my friends disapprove of fanfics so me reading and writing them is hilarious. Anyways, if ever you want me to write another series or a one-shot or something - I'd only be any good at Korrasami sorry - then just holler at me in the comments and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Enjoy!

With Asami asleep, her fiance snuck out of bed and went to the office room down the hall and around the corner to the right. When he got there, he made sure there was no one around to eavesdrop on him. Once he was sure there wasn't anyone else, he moved to the desk and picked up the phone to make a call.

After waiting a short while for the call to go through, he heard a voice at the other end, "How's your end of the plan going, _Mr. Sato?_ "

"Don't call me that. You know it won't end that way, Viper. After all, I'll just be the man who lost his fiancee on his wedding day to some criminals." Viper chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, whatever. As you've heard, I'm keeping up my end of the bargain, making the Avatar too busy with criminals to be able to do anything else. Now, like I asked before, how's the plan on your end?"

"Ok, ok. The plan is fine. The idiotic girl, Asami, doesn't even suspect that the venue I've chosen is easy for you guys to break into regardless of security. Plus, she's had her mind elsewhere, talkin' 'bout 'being friends with Korra' or something. Because she's so involved with trying to be friends with the Avatar, as well as that thing at Future Industries, she's been leaving most of the wedding planning to me. I've been using that as cover to meet with guys all across Republic City so the plan can be done more smoothly."

"There's no need for that you know. There's no chance for us to fail. Not since we're having small fry keep the Avatar busy everyday, especially on your "Wedding Day", and with you keeping Asami Sato's guard down. If we fail, it'd be because someone ratted us out, but since there's so much money being offered to us by those punks over in the Earth Kingdom, I doubt there'd be anyone dumb enough to do that."

"Of course not. Not even I would do that. I may only be helping you for some cut of the money, but just 40% is more than enough for me. Plus I get rid of a stupid girl, inherit a multi-billion yuan company, and get sympathy from the city. I would be able to rule Republic City without a problem, while letting you have your little spots here and there of course."

"Alright, don't get full of yourself now. There's still some time until we get her in our hands. Until then, keep your head low, and don't let anyone become suspicious of you. Especially not Asami Sato. She may be some dumb 'love-struck' girl but she can still pick up a hint or two and connect pieces that even the police don't have."

"Sure. Good luck to you. Don't let all of your guys get locked up."

After ending the call, Asami's fiance sat in the chair for a while. Deciding it was about time to go back to bed, so as not to make Asami curious about his whereabouts, he stood up and opened the door. After making his way back to the bedroom he quietly got back into bed, waking up Asami in the process. "Where've you been, sweetheart?" she asked sleepily.

"Just got a little thirsty, then I needed the toilet. Don't worry about it. I'm not going to go missing. Just go back to sleep." he replied gently, as if the phone call he had had just a short while ago never happened.

"Mhm. Alright then. Love you, goodnight." Asami fell asleep, and her fiance lay there, looking at her for a few minutes thinking to himself, _It's such a shame that such a beautiful, intelligent woman, is so dumb to love. She's so desperate she's fallen into my trap. Tut tut. You'll realise your mistake soon enough._ Then, he went to sleep, and had a dream that he ruled over Republic City, on a throne, with benders of all kinds at his beck and call.

* * *

Asami's fiance is planning her kidnapping and selling into slavery behind her back, in her own home. Will Asami find out about it, or will she stay oblivious? And if she does find out, what will she do?


	5. A Spy, A Confidant, and A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami overhears something dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you all and I hope it takes your breaths away! I actually had to put a LOT of thought into this chapter's content so hopefully you guys, gals and peeps like it. This work has gotten more popular than I expected, especially since this is my first ever fanfic and I don't have a beta. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I do, so with that, enjoy this chapter!

_**Time Until Wedding: Three And A Half Weeks** _

Asami was woken up during the night by her fiance getting out bed. Seeing that it was just around midnight, Asami assumed he was getting a drink of water then coming back to bed, taking a couple of minutes to do so. After waiting almost 10 minutes Asami became a little worried. Deciding that he must've fallen asleep while leaning against the counter top, she got up and went to fetch him.

On the way, Asami checked by the office just in case he was there. When she arrived, the door was mysteriously closed, light was shining from under the door, and she could her her fiance talking inside. Wondering what he was doing, Asami walked to the door to knock and enter to ask him. As she got closer she began hearing parts of his conversation.

"Yeah. I know. Just calm down Viper," _Viper? Isn't a criminal? Why's he talking with a criminal?_ "it's not like she's going to hear me. The plans still the plan. We'll get Asami, wipe her memories, and sell 'er to those punks in the Earth Kingdom. Then we'll split the money and go our ways with our _business_ ventures. It's a good plan, and nothing can stop it."

Asami froze when she heard her fiance speak those words. _He's seriously conspiring to kidnap and sell me off into slavery. I can't believe I was going to marry him. I have to stop him, but I can't do that without evidence. I have to tell someone, but who?_ Asami thought for a moment before an image of someone came into her mind. Someone with calming blue eyes and a smile that warmed even a statues' heart. _Korra! I have to tell Korra!_ Thinking that she should wait to listen in more of her evil fiance's conversation, Asami stifled her thoughts for the moment and listened through the door.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I get your angry because I'm being arrogant, but who wouldn't? No one knows about this other than me and you. In fact, I want ta add something to this plan. You going to listen to me this time?" Asami waited for her (now displeasing to think of as such)fiance to get a reply and start speaking. After waiting for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds, he finally spoke and Asami strained her ears to listen and memorise everything.

"Good. Since I have your attention, I will share what I have in mind. Y'know how you're keeping the Avatar busy so she can't interrupt the wedding? I've been thinking about that. How about, we kill her while we get Asami into the aircraft?" Asami had thought she was prepared but she didn't expect this, _What did he just say_ _?_ "Now I know that you're probably think that I'm crazy but I have a reason! The other day I heard one of the guys in the Future Industries factory talking about a project he was working on at home. He said he was making somethin' that could be used by non-benders and that it throws metal faster than any metal bender and is accurate up to a couple hundred feet. He calls it a 'rifle'. He said he finally got a decently working prototype. If we buy one 'o those, we could kill the Avatar before she even knows what hit 'er."

 _No. Why would one of my people make something like that? He probably had good intentions but now someone's going to get hurt badly. I HAVE to tell Korra soon._ Getting ready to leave and go back to bed so her (horrid)fiance doesn't know she was spying on him, Asami heard him laugh,

"Great! So you agree with me! This is perfect! I'll get that prototype this weekend and you can get some of your guys practising with it." Asami was disgusted with herself that she allowed this to happen and walked back to her bed, silently crying. She vowed that she would never let this happen, and that she would make sure that 'rifle' was only ever used for good. When her (deserves to be hit by every element numerous times)fiance returned to bed, Asami had fallen asleep with a plan to destroy the plan against her and Korra. A plan that involved no one other than the bad guys getting hurt.

* * *

Korra was on the phone with Asami, who sounded like she was going to cry. "Hey hey hey," Korra spoke through the phone gently, "Tell me Asami, what's wrong?"

Asami sniffled before replying, "It's my fiance," for a moment, Korra thought that maybe he'd cheated on Asami and felt happy. but immediately scolded herself for it, "I overheard him on the phone last night. He's working with Viper, that criminal who leads the Triple Threat Triads. He-He, he wants to kidnap me, and sell me into slavery." Korra gasped,

"Asami! That's terrible! Did you let Chief Beifong know?!" Korra was genuinely concerned now. _How did this happen? I was sure he was a good guy!_

"No I didn't but, Korra, that's not even the worst part." Korra held her breath, _What could be worse than a criminal colluding fiance?_ "He wants to kill you Korra. With a weapon one of my factory workers made. It throws metal faster than any metal bender and can shoot from two hundred feet away. Not even you would be able to sense or stop it." Korra's eyes widened and she started shaking, both in anger and fear. _If I can't even sense it, how will I stop it? Something has to be done._

"It'll be alright. You probably already have a plan, but forget it. You focus on what you've got going on at Future Industries." Korra thought for a moment. "Actually, scratch that. Stay at Air Temple Island with me for a week. Get away from your fiance. I doubt being near him when you have this knowledge will do you any good." Korra thought she could feel Asami's gratefulness though the phone.

"Thank you Korra. I'll be at Air Temple Island within the next few hours. Hopefully I can clear my head there." _Good. Now I can keep an eye on her, and she can relax from all this stuff going on behind her back._

"Alright then. I'll see you soon 'Sami." Korra ended the call and then caught herself. _Did I just call her '"Sami"? Oh spirits. She probably thinks I'm an idiot now. Whatever. I need to meet with Chief Beifong and persuade her to go along with my plan to make sure no one but the bad guys get hurt._

* * *

Turns out Asami found out about her fiance in the end and decided to tell Korra before the police! What is going through her head? Or is she maybe not thinking with her head? Korra is now worried about Asami in a way she didn't think she ever would, and is beginning to find some changes in the way she speaks and thinks when it comes to Asami. Will things go according the criminals' plan, or Korra's? We can only hope that no one gets harmed too badly.


	6. Quick Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question for anyone that reads this.

Hey people that will read this, I did some random (and pretty useless) calculations with the character limit someone has when writing. The character limit is 500,000 characters for anyone unfamiliar with it. Anyways, so I found that that's approximately 111,000 words. I was wondering if anybody would bother reading a fic that was one chapter but had around the same amount of words as a work with ~30 chapters. I just thought it would be an interesting thing to try, if some of y'all want me to then tell me in the comments and if there are enough people interested, I'll do it.

This random question chapter does not interfere with the chapter coming in ~4 days so you can keep looking forward to that. Without further ado, I shall take my leave.


	7. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami stays with Korra for a week to get away from her (now not so desirable)fiance. How will the first night go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you've all been well! I've been pretty good, found out that I'm pretty good at physics but suck at algebra. At least I know what to study now. Anyways, this chapter was going to be one but I felt it would've been too short so I combined it with what would've been the next chapter. Hopefully you guys don't dislike it. Enjoy!

Asami arrived exactly when she said she would, within the few hours after their phone call. Korra showed her where her room would be and while she was settling in, Korra called Chief Beifong.

"Chief Beifong, who's calling?"

"Chief, it's me, Korra."

"Oh, hello Korra. To what do I owe the pleasure?" _Always sounding so sarcastic, even though I'm being serious._

"Well, Asami Sato just called me to say she heard her fiance colluding with the leader of the Triple Threat Triad. Apparently they're planning to kidnap Ms. Sato and sell her into slavery. They were also planning on killing me with a weapon called a 'rifle'. It's designed to throw metal faster than any and every metal bender, and it can hit it's intended target from up to 200 feet away, so you can't even sense it."

"That's, quite the information. Are sure Ms. Sato isn't maybe trying to trick you? Because this 'rifle' thing sounds like a real threat."

"Yes I'm sure, Chief. She was very distraught and is in fact currently going to be staying the next week at Air Temple Island with me. If possible, I would like you to follow a plan I've come up with."

"Alright kid, if you say so. Let's hear it." Korra told Chief Beifong her plan and for once, the Chief didn't have a sarcastic comment for it.

"Y'know what? Let's do it kid. But I'm only letting you do this because it sounds half-decent and because you've been working hard these past few years."

"Thank you Chief. Have a good night."

"You too kid. Try not to get too caught up in this mess." With that, their call ended and Korra sighed. _At least she agreed to it. I just hope it's going to work._

* * *

As soon as Korra was done with her call, Asami could hear her padding her way up to Asami's room. _I never thought she would go so far. She probably does this much for anyone she thinks is in to much danger, there's no way I'm special enough for this kind of treatment. Not to Korra at least._ Asami stopped thinking about those things and let her thoughts move to the room she was staying in. 

It was a typical Air Acolyte room, except this one seemed to be slightly bigger than the others she passed on the way. _Maybe it's because I'm a guest? I'm not too sure how things work around here so I can't be too sure that that's the reason._ Asami walked up to the window with crimson light shining in, and admired the view of the harbour and ocean beyond, something she rarely had the chance to look at in her spare time.

Because she was too enamoured by the sky and sea in front of her, Asami didn't notice Korra open her door and walk in until she cleared her throat, startling Asami.

"So umm, Asami. I understand that it must be hard for you to have found this out about your fiance, but you should try and have fun while you stay here. To just, take your mind off of things for a while. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be around early in the mornings and late at night. So... yeah. I'll see you at dinner."

"Korra."

"Yes, Asami?"

"Why are you helping me like this?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. I just feel something from you and it's making me want to do this. I don't normally help people out to this extent but for you, I just feel like it's the least I can do." _So she feels it too huh?_

"Ok then. Thank you. Do you mind if I spend time with you while we wait for dinner? I'm still not too sure what I can or can't do around here."

"That's fine. I'm not usually back on the island until right before dinner but, since I am here, I'm going to get some extra training in. You can just watch if you want."

"I'm alright. I've had a rough night and day, so I think I'll take it slow and just watch you. Lead me away." And with that, Korra lead Asami down to the courtyard and showed her the warmest place to sit, since it was going to get rather cold soon.

Korra began her routine with skipping for 25 minutes, moving onto some push ups, squats with Naga on her shoulders, sit ups while hanging from a tree, and finishing with some bench pressing Naga. Done with her warm up, Korra began working on her martial arts and bending. Throughout this entire 2 and a half hour process, Asami made light conversation with Korra. They talked about various things, awkwardly starting with the days' weather, and changing onto more substantial topics, like the success of recent pro-bending teams.

After Korra had done, she made her way to wash off and get changed for bed. Not really knowing what else to do, Asami followed Korra into her room and waited for Korra to get back from washing herself. When she came back after 20 minutes, Asami wasn't prepared to see Korra in nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around her toned and muscular figure.

Trying to avoid watching Korra get changed, Asami began thinking about how her relationship with Korra has become something quite nice. Unfortunately, this lead to Asami thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Korra while she was still naked. And without realising it, Asami had moved and pushed Korra - still topless, but she at least had some sweatpants on - into the wall opposite the bed, quite roughly might she add. _What the heck am I doing?! I mean, I wanted this but I shouldn't have started this! But it does feel quite good... Our bodies pressed together like this... maybe I'll keep going for a little bit._

"A-Asami, what're you doing?"

"I did say I'd make sure we picked up where we left off didn't I?" Asami gave Korra a look that suggested she had many a thing planned for them.

"Y-you did. But, we'll be having dinner soon. Sh-shouldn't we at least wait till after?"

"Oh, so you do want to do it? Well, I think dinner can wait a minute."

"I don't exactly want to do it but I can't lie that, I do kind of like it." Korra had kind of mumbled the last part so Asami barely heard it, but when she did, a sly grin came across her face.

"Then why don't we get started." Not leaving Korra any room to respond, Asami pushed a kiss onto Korra's lips. Moaning slightly, Korra returned it. As the kiss moved on, it became more and more passionate, with Asami letting her hands roam Korra's body, mostly hanging around her abs, and rather ample breasts. Due to being overwhelmed, Korra couldn't let her hands do more than rest on Asami's rounded hips.

They did this for several minutes before Asami slowly slid one of her hands down until it was cupping Korra's lower region, hand still outside. Stroking gently, Asami listened to Korra's suppressed moaning.

"That's what I want to hear, Korra. Do you want to maybe move this process a little forward now?" Asami said as she pulled away from their kiss, making sure to keep stroking Korra.

"Mmh. I-I like it, b-but, we should probably stop now. Dinner will be ready soon a-and Pema will call us in the next few minutes."

"Nonsense, Korra. We'll be fine right up until Pema comes in here. We just need to-" Just as Asami was about to say that they needed to do it quickly, she got a headache and with it, something she thinks is a memory.

* * *

Korra couldn't help but feel that what Asami and her were doing, in her own bedroom, was familiar. She couldn't quite think of why, but it did. She also felt that Asami was doing these things for a reason beyond her, but, Korra knew for sure that they were both enjoying it. When Asami began stroking Korra's private region, Korra couldn't help but moan, having it suppressed by their kissing. 

"That's what I want to hear, Korra. Do you want to maybe move this process a little forward now?" Asami said as she pulled away from their kiss, making sure to keep stroking Korra.

"Mmh. I-I like it, b-but, we should probably stop now. Dinner will be ready soon a-and Pema will call us in the next few minutes."

"Nonsense, Korra. We'll be fine right up until Pema comes in here. We just need to-" Asami cut herself off. Korra watched her face to figure out why, but all she could see was a slight look of pain, like she had a headache, and a distant look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something. _What happened?_ Korra couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Asami had stopped moving. When Korra was about to ask Asami what was wrong, she got a slight headache of her own, and began remembering some things herself.

* * *

Asami initiated some sexy time with Korra, as pay back for being interrupted while shopping for a wedding dress. However, they got interrupted again, by their own memories this time. What could they possibly have remembered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably seen my random question chapter prior to this one and I'm being serious. If you guys want me to write something like that, I'm willing to. Mostly because it seems like a fun dumb thing to do but yeah.  
> Hope you all enjoy your day/night/evening/morning/afternoon!


	8. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the memories interrupting Korra and Asami's Good Time™ and how the two of them deal with the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all probably noticed but when it comes to writing anything remotely smutty I suck. I think I'll try and stick to fluff from here on out (not that I'm any better at writing that). I'm pretty sick right now so writing this, even with a plan, was kind of difficult. I hope y'all enjoy this anyways.

_**Asami's Memory**_

_Korra pushed Asami into the door of her room, just missing the handle. They kissed roughly, the alcohol they'd been consuming 20 minutes ago demolishing their self-control, or what little they had when they were alone in the first place._

_"K-Korra," Asami said hurriedly as she pulled away from the kiss, "We should probably get into the room before the servants-" but Asami was cut off by her own moaning when Korra had moved her kissing to Asami's neck, sucking on her pulse point._

_"Don't worry, I gave them the night off. I thought they deserved it." Korra said as she pulled away for a moment only to continue placing kisses on Asami's pale neck._

_"More like you wanted me to yourself." Asami chuckled lightly into Korra's shoulder, moaning softly again._

_"Well, you're not wrong. But they probably did deserve it, because your bed sheets will need some thorough cleaning after tonight."_

_"Why don't we find out if that'll be the case then if you're so confident, Ms. Avatar?" Asami said, giving a sultry look to Korra who'd pulled away from Asami's neck._

_"Why don't we, Ms. Asami Sato." Korra gave Asami a smirk, the type that meant she was indeed in for the night of her life._

_-time skip-_

_Asami woke up next to Korra, sleeping snugly under the dove-white sheets of her far too big and expensive bed. Her tan skin contrasted nicely against the sheets, especially with the morning sun shining on her through the also far too big and expensive window. Asami watched Korra silently for a few minutes, letting he olivine eyes roam Korra's body before she moved them back up and saw cool blue ones looking at her too._

_"Morning beautiful." Asami said to the muscular woman at her side._

_"Mm, the sun is making you look like a ghost." Korra replied sleepily._

_"Thank you for greeting me back." Asami grinned at Korra, who was stretching out her tired muscles._

_"You're welcome, I love you." She gave a bright smile, and Asami swore the sun dimmed just for her to see it clearly._

_"I love you too, my little Water Tribe girl." They kissed, and cuddled for the rest of the morning. Just the two of them in the large Sato Mansion embracing the warmth of each other, each tracing their fingers across the others' body._

* * *

**_Korra's Memory_ **

_Korra rubbed her thumb across the back of Asami's hand, who was resting between her legs as they both laid on the couch in front of the massive fireplace. Korra was thinking of mindless things, like how annoying insects in the jungle were, or how cool it must've been for Aang to meet a bear, like, just a plain bear not a platypus bear or anything. Eventually, Korra had run out of mindless things to think of and so she wanted to know what Asami was thinking._

_"Asami?" Korra spoke softly, so as not to startle Asami just in case she had fallen asleep, as she often did when they were like this._

_Because Asami didn't respond immediately, Korra thought this might've been the case and left her for a few seconds so she could wake up. However, when Asami still hadn't stirred, Korra looked down at her girlfriend's face._

_Asami had a distant look in her eyes, like she was remembering something, but this wasn't what alarmed Korra. What scared her was that she saw tears trickling from Asami's eyes, and she had a pained expression on her face. Worried, Korra quickly hugged Asami tightly, and started to repeatedly say, "It's alright, I've got you." into Asami's ear, even though she had no idea what was going through Asami's head._

_Eventually, Asami sobbed and spoke, her voice cracking._

_"He-he's gone, Korra. I never let him apologise properly. I never even gave him the light of day. And he just, he just died, Korra. I-I'm such a terrible person. Pl-please promise me you won't ever let this happen to us, Korra. Please?" Asami sniffled and Korra nodded to what Asami said, understanding that Asami had been reliving her father's death._

_"I promise, Asami, if you begin to hate me, or wish I was dead, even if you forget me, I will never stop living for you. If the day comes where you need my help, I will help, regardless of what problems we have met with each other. I will not reject you, even if you forget me and love someone else."_

* * *

Tears fell from Korra's eyes, as she registered what had just happened. _Asami was just trying to have what I presume was sex with me, and I was trying to say no, but then she looked like something was wrong, and then I saw that. Just what is happening? What was that? And why am I crying?_

Without another thought about the memory, Korra slid out from between Asami and the wall of her room and put on her sleeping top, which was just an ocean blue sleeveless shirt. Korra then looked over at Asami who was still standing where she had been initiating whatever they were doing before was, and decided it would be best to get her attention since Pema had just called them for dinner.

Korra shook her shoulder lightly and Asami turned around rapidly, wrapping Korra in a tight hug. Before Korra could completely process what had just happened, Asami spoke into her neck with which she'd buried her face in.

"I'm sorry Korra." Asami said, her voice muffled, tickling Korra's neck a little.

"What for? It's not like you did anything that either of us didn't like or want." Korra replied nonchalantly.

"I'm just sorry. You probably don't understand right now, and I don't really understand either, but I just want you to know," Asami took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." _Is she talking about what I saw just now? Did she see it as well? She's right though, I don't understand, and I won't bother trying to. It'll just get in the way of my duties as The Avatar._

"Ok. Whatever, just, we need to get going now. Pema called us for dinner while you were out of it, and either she or Tenzin is going to be mad at us for being late. Personally, I prefer it when it's Tenzin, so let's go."

Together, Korra and Asami walked towards the room where dinner and the air bender family was situated. They sat down quietly, and answered whatever questions they were asked. No one brought up Korra and Asami's past from 3 years ago, but they were all curious about it and what the current deal between the two might mean.

They finished dinner without a hitch and Korra walked Asami back to her room.

"I'm going to bathe first, and then I'll go to bed. Good night Korra, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Asami smiled lightly before entering her room and closing the door.

"Good night Asami." Korra said just before Asami's door closed completely shut. Korra walked to her own bedroom, and closed the door. Lying down in bed shortly after turning off the lamp.

* * *

Asami wished Korra good night and closed her door, hearing Korra wish her good night in return. Asami stayed standing in front of her door for a few more moments, waiting for Korra to leave. When she finally did leave, Asami walked across her room to the window. Once she'd reached it, she turned so her back was facing out, sat on the floor and slammed her back against the wall just below it. Asami sat that like for several minutes before she started crying, one heaving sob after another.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I still don't remember what happened but, but neither of us deserve this! Whatever this is!"

That night, Asami cried herself to sleep, while in the room a few doors down and one floor up, Korra listened to Asami crying. She could not make out what she was saying, but she heard her crying, and she couldn't help but let a few tears of her own fall.

* * *

Korra and Asami were having an interesting - but not definitely not unwanted - encounter but then they both began remembering some things. Asami, being who she was, was putting the puzzle together faster than Korra, but not fast enough. Now, they are a little distant, but what are they thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to write that last few bits so I through some stuff together for hell of it. Hopefully it turned out well, make sure to tell me in the comments what you think of the story so far!


	9. An Interesting Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is taking a break as is the point of her being at Air Temple Island, and Korra is unsure of what she really wants. But they both share one thing during this week, and that's that they're both remembering something new every night, much to Korra's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter is being posted about 15-16 hours later than usual. This is because I've been busy making an exercise and diet schedule and barely had time to write this. It is unedited so be warned if some things don't make sense, it is also double what I usually write so it's a pretty hefty amount in my opinion. Anyways, enjoy!

The next day, Asami and Korra acted like nothing had happened between them. Asami spent the day relaxing with Pema and Rohan, making sure she was always doing something to distract herself from her thoughts about Korra. Korra, on the other hand, was only at Air Temple Island for her usual workout and training before having breakfast and leaving to do her routine criminal catching in Republic City. Then she returned late to bathe and have dinner, going straight to bed after she was done.

Asami didn't let Korra's lack of contact with her bother her, but she couldn't help but wish Korra would at least talk with her. Trying not to ruin whatever it was they had, Korra was trying to keep herself too busy to talk with Asami. The previous night had her riled up, and wanted Asami to finish what she'd started. Korra's problem however, was that she didn't know how to ask for it. She'd considered several times just going into Asami's room at night and asking her then, while everyone was asleep, but she scrapped that idea.

As the week of Asami's stay at Air Temple Island progressed, Asami became more heartbroken at the lack of communication between her and Korra, while Korra was becoming more desperate for Asami. Asami kept herself busy with helping Pema and Rohan, so her thoughts didn't stray much, but Korra was following a routine she could do without thinking, so she had many thoughts to spare. The result of this was she had a constant urge to see Asami, and spend time being close in any way possible, which was a huge problem if she was in the middle of a fight.

Without either knowing that it was happening to them both, Asami and Korra were remembering something new about their past together with every night Asami stayed at Air Temple Island. Asami took these memories and made notes of them, trying to figure out what they could possibly mean. She had an underlying idea, but not anything solid. On the other end of the spectrum, Korra was doing her best to ignore the memories and just live in the now, with whatever feelings she had for Asami at the moment, and what memories she was going to make in the future.

* * *

_**Time Until Wedding: 2 And A Half Weeks** _

_Looks like Rohan is starting to get hungry. I should probably tell Pema before he starts crying and complaining._ It was the day before Asami's last day at Air Temple Island, the day leading to her last night. Asami was currently sitting on a wicker chair by the window, reading a novel she hadn't read in a long time, glancing at Rohan - who was playing with his air bending - every few minutes. Sighing as she got up to inform Pema about Rohan, Asami let her thoughts wander about how her week had been.

_I've read 14 novels, classically about romance between some friends, I should probably stop reading those. I've also completely learnt Pema's routine, as well as each of Rohan's signs when his mood changes even slightly. I should see if the other three air bender kids are able to do it as well and if they can't then I can teach them. I can't believe how energetic someone as young as Rohan can be. He kind of reminds me of Korra. Korra, huh? We haven't really been talking since THAT happened, maybe I should talk to her when she gets back. But she'll probably be tired and would want to just get to sleep rather than talk to me. I guess I'll just have to put it off._

Asami walked into the kitchen where Pema was preparing a late lunch for them and knew that even though was a non-bender like her, she could sense when someone had entered the same room as her and who it was. It made Asami look at her in slight awe. 

"Rohan's getting hungry, Pema. Are there any snacks I could give him so he'll be fine until you're done here?" Asami asked Pema gently and in earnest.

"Thank you for telling me and keeping an eye on him. I swear that even though he's like his father, he still has as much energy as Korra. You can give him a few cookies from the top shelf. I'll be done with the food soon so he won't need too many."

"Alright then, and it's no problem. Rohan is a pleasure to take care of. Thank you for making lunch Pema, it smells delicious and I can't wait to eat. The only thing that would top this would be dinner later tonight." Asami praised Pema.

"Oh Asami dear, there's no need to flatter me like that. This is nothing. You just go and enjoy yourself. I'll call you when the food is ready." Pema replied while shooing Asami out and back in the direction of Rohan. _Looks like she really does just want me to enjoy myself. I can't really say the same for Korra though._

_I really don't know what all those dreams have been. I understand that they're memories, but did I really do all of that with Korra? If we did do all of those things, then shouldn't Korra still want to be with me? I mean, I got with my, ugh, fiance, because I got amnesia and forgot about my time with Korra, but what's Korra's excuse? I want to be with her now, but it seems like she's over me now. I've completely screwed things over, and now I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life._

Over the past 5 nights after the intimate one she spent with Korra, Asami had had a dream every night, and each dream was memory from her past with Korra. The first time this happened, she remembered her journey with Korra over the years as they stopped various dangers to the world, like The Equalists, Vaatu, The Red Lotus, and Kuvira. The next night, Asami remembered the time they played with some young children around the spirit-vine-covered city, and the way they all loved patting Naga. On the third night, the memory was of the night when Asami fell into the frozen turtleduck pond, and what happened when they got back to Asami's place, which Asami found very interesting when she woke up. The fourth night was a memory of them arguing, arguing over what they should've done to avoid Naga making a mess of Asami's kitchen and living room. The fifth night, the night before Asami's last at Air Temple Island, Asami had a memory of her and Korra lying on a couch in front of the fireplace. They hadn't been saying anything, but they were in comfortable silence. While she was thinking of what she should do the celebrate their anniversary, Asami began remembering when she lost her father, and how she felt over it. Korra had noticed how Asami looked to be in pain after asking her something, and began hugging her tightly. Asami spoke about what her problem was, and Korra just reassured her, over and over, that she would help Asami, no matter what the problem was, and no matter if they had bad blood between them or if she forgot her love for Korra.

When Asami woke up from the fifth night, she found that she'd been crying as a reaction to the dream. As she usually did with the dreams, she took note of it, writing down what happened in the dream, and what she thinks it might mean for her now. And as usual, when she wrote about what it might mean for her now, she wrote about how she was realising she liked Korra in a capacity greater than she ever did her fiance.

* * *

Korra was unsure of how she should do with the memories she was getting each night Asami stayed at Air Temple Island. The first night she did nothing about, thinking it was going to be a one time thing, but when it happened a second time she was slightly worried and tried ignoring them, so she could think about them when she actually had the time. Unfortunately for her, her only real free time was while she was thoughtlessly arresting criminals - which was the whole day, so a long time - and when she was bathing. 

It's not like the memories themselves were what worried Korra, but rather the fact that they were appearing because she was in near vicinity to Asami every night, only being some doors down and one floor above her. Korra knew that it was because Asami was staying so close by that she was having these memories, and she was worried that they wouldn't stop even after Asami had left.

The reason Korra wasn't worried about the memories themselves but rather the reason for them, was because the were always of her and Asami spending time together cuddling, or participating in _sensual_ activities together. Particularly on the fifth night of having these memories, the memory Korra had was of her and Asami getting into it intensely, with Korra having let Asami's servants off for the night being the reason why, then them waking up the next morning teasing each other, and cuddling for the whole morning even skipping breakfast. In short, Korra enjoyed the memories. She just wished that they'd come about without needing stimulation from Asami.

 _It's Asami's last night here before she has to leave tomorrow morning. I think I'll stop a little early so we can talk things out a bit._ Korra looked around to see where the sun was in the sky. It rested just above the horizon of the bay. _I guess since it's about 7 pm I'll head back to the island now._ Korra gave the Chief a heads up of her plans and made her way to the docks so she could catch a ferry back to Air Temple Island. 

Korra got the Air Temple Island half an hour later, with some hours left until she was expected to be back. In order to surprise everyone, Korra made her way silently inside and looked around to find where they might be. Soon, she found Asami reading a book in the wicker chair by the window, and Rohan playing with his air bending and various other things around the room. Korra could also see Pema close to Rohan, every now and again saying something to Asami, who replied back without looking away from her book. _Such an Asami thing to do. Wait, what am I even going on about? I barely know her, how would I know if she's always like that?_ Ignoring her own thoughts slightly, Korra got ready to pounce into the room to scare its three occupants. Unfortunately, just as she was about to leap, Pema spoke.

"Korra, dear, please don't try and scare people like that. It's not good for their hearts." Korra just walked in instead with her mouth gaping at Pema, a look of disappointment in Korra's eyes.

"You always ruin the fun, Pema. I stopped early today and here you are ruining the surprise." Korra said to Pema, pouting.

"Not always, Korra. Just when someone might get hurt." Pema replied with a sweet smile on her face, the kind most mothers have when they're watching their kids play happily.

"Whatever." Korra couldn't be bothered giving a proper reply and just walked over and sat in the wicker chair opposite Asami's, her tan shoulders hunched.

Korra looked out of the window to her left, mindlessly watching the sunset. None of the four people in the room said anything for a while, each just doing their own thing. Korra looked outside the window to watch the crawling sunset and thought about whatever came to mind, Asami read her book with a smile that hadn't been there before Korra's arrival, Rohan continued to play with his air bending, trying to master the air scooter, and Pema just sat watching Rohan with a pleased smile, obviously enjoying her son's happiness.

Eventually, Pema stood up and said she needed start preparing dinner. Taking this que, Korra looked over at Asami - still reading her book with a smile Korra thought was ridiculously cute - and spoke up.

"Hey Asami, watcha reading?"

"Just a novel about the romance between a man and woman who've known each other for a very long time, but have been too busy to nurture their romance. They continuously meet over and over again, starting their romance over and over again. It's my favourite novel, and I enjoy it every time I read it."

"That sounds pretty interesting. Books aren't my thing but you do you."

"Thank you, Korra. I will make sure to do just that."

Korra watched Asami for a minute or so before speaking up again.

"You've been smiling this whole time. What's happened in the book that's been keeping you smiling for so long, like, aren't your cheeks sore?"

"Well, when it's something that really makes you happy then it can't possibly hurt, can it? And besides, it's not the book that's been making me smile."

"Oh yeah? What is it then?"

"You are, Korra." Korra blushed at Asami's response, and stuttered a a quick reply.

"M-me? How can I be making you smile?" Asami chuckled lightly.

"Well, first off, you came back early, probably - and I'm hoping - because it's my last night here, and second, you're just adorable to be around." Korra blushed even harder, unable to respond.

"See? What you're doing right now is making me incredibly happy. So, just keep being here and I'll keep smiling, alright?" Asami smiled at Korra directly this time, looking away from her book.

"Al-alright. If you say so."

The two sat together like that for several minutes. Asami reading her book with a smile, and Korra watching her with a fading blush on her face. Startling Korra, Asami spoke up.

"By the way, Korra. I'd like to talk to you about some things later. Would you mind coming to my room after dinner?" Korra began wondering what it was Asami wanted.

"Sure. I've been wanting to eat y- I mean talk with with you too." Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra's correction but didn't say anything about it.

"Good. I'll see you then."

* * *

Korra and Asami went through that evening barely talking to each other. Asami read her book until dinner was almost ready, and then she went for a bath. Because she had nothing else to do, Korra joined her. Even in the bath together, they didn't say anything. They just washed themselves, and then each other's backs, and then they finished up and got changed into their pyjamas.

That night, the only people present for dinner were Asami, Korra, Pema, Rohan, and Tenzin. The other three air bender children were busy with a mission somewhere else and couldn't join them. They all barely spoke, with Tenzin always being the initiator of conversation and everyone else just responding. Dinner ended quickly, and Pema took everyone's dishes to the kitchen to clean them, Tenzin joining her in completing the task of cleaning all of Korra's dishes. Rohan took himself to bed, quite mature for his age, like his father. Korra and Asami excused themselves and made their way to Asami's room, letting Tenzin and Pema know not to disturb them and to have a good night.

Finally having some alone time together, they stood in Asami's room just looking at each other, neither of them really knowing what to do. After what felt like hours but was just a few minutes, the silence was broken.

"So, Korra. I believe there's something going on between us that needs to be talked about. I'm clear with how I feel about you, but I have no idea what you're thinking, let alone feeling, and it's making me feel like I'm worth nothing to you. So please, Korra. Say something." Asami had tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and Korra felt her heart twinge at the sight. However, it was a while before she finally responded.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, but to Asami, it sounded like a thousand trumpets in a single microphone.

"Why are you sorry, Korra? A simple sorry doesn't help either of us, so explain to me what that sorry means to you! Or are you just going to leave again?" Asami had started with a good volume, one that wouldn't risk waking anyone up, but had finished by yelling. Fortunately, air benders where heavy sleepers.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I'm not someone who deserves your undivided attention. I'm sorry because it's my fault for causing this. I'm sorry, because I'm not sorry! I want everything between us, but we can't have it because I'm me and you're you! No matter what I promised in the past, I'll do it. But I'm sorry because as much as I love you!... I can't let us be together." Korra had begun as just a whisper and moved onto yelling. However, her sadness made her finish in a calm tone, but with tears falling from her cool eyes. Korra looked at the hardwood below her feet, preparing to be yelled at by the woman she's finally realised she loved.

"Then prove it." Korra looked up quickly, tears flying through the air. When she saw Asami's pale face in the moonlight, she thought she saw a Great Spirit, except, there were tears rolling down her face, glinting sadly in the serene light of the moon. Korra didn't like seeing them on Asami's face.

Ignoring what she'd previously said, Korra marched towards Asami. When she reached her destination, Korra placed both of her brown hands on Asami's white face, and used her thumbs wipe to wipe away Asami's tears. Gently, Korra whispered "I'm sorry" over and over to Asami, who stood there taking everything in.

"If you were really sorry, Korra. You wouldn't be hugging me. So please, give us a chance." Asami looked down at Korra, who had her face buried in Asami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I want to give us a chance right now, at this very moment, but," Korra looked up from Asami's shoulder and whispered gently. "I need time. I need time to just think about this thing between us. Can you do that for me?" Korra gave Asami a pleading look, a look Asami could never say 'No' to whenever it came from Korra.

As a reply, Asami just nodded. Korra let her head fall onto Asami's collarbone. She let it fall in relief over having been given a chance, but be also let her head fall in defeat, because, she wasn't strong enough to force space between them. Not yet, anyways.

Asami didn't like the way Korra rested against her in defeat, when they'd just written a treaty in their hearts. So, to bring her to a high, she lifted Korra's head gently, and looked over her face, resting her eyes on Korra's soft lips. Realising what Asami wanted to do, Korra gave a single, short, nod. Asami thanked her in her heart, and moved in.

The kiss was gentle, each woman enjoying the other's lips. Neither made a move to make the kiss sexual, and kept it in a soft capacity. They moved to Asami's bed, where they wrapped themselves in the blanket, and then their arms underneath. They continued their kiss until they both fell asleep, and that night, they both dreamed of the times like this one that they'd shared together.

* * *

Korra and Asami didn't have bad blood between them, but rather the former was hesitant to move into anything with the latter, especially since she didn't believe she was worth their time. In the end, they came to a mutual conclusion. Asami would wait for Korra to organise her feelings and thoughts, in the mean time preparing for her nightmare wedding to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having writer's block so I had a nap where I woke up with a nose bleed, fortunately enough, I was able to finish writing. I tried going for some kind of angsty argument between them, but I'm not sure about how it turned out. Did I do their argument good? Leave some feedback in the comments if you have any!
> 
> Remember, I'm looking for ideas on what I should write as a new work after this one is finished. So, if you have any Korrasami prompts you want me to write, drop 'em in the comments. Have a good day/night/evening/morning/afternoon!


	10. And The Gears Still Turn Behind The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is everyone up to while Korra and Asami have their night together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where I'm taking this. I have a plan, and I'm usually good at following plans, but the plan is kind of like having a straw in your glass of juice, but then you don't use the straw. Kind of redundant. If I mess anything up please someone, anyone, tell me in the comments. Enjoy my glass of juice writing.

_**In Republic City, Somewhere Around Midnight**_

Within the umbra of their buildings, a rather tall woman stalked through the streets. She seemed like your standard type of guy who'd work in an office with the large coat she was wearing, that or a criminal, fortunately enough, she was a woman, and a cop. Currently she was walking through the city to find a certain alleyway to 'meet' some people. After some time - it was difficult to tell with the tall buildings blocking the moon - she found the place she was looking for, and creeped slowly to the edge of the alleyway.

"Hey Viper, calm down. She's not back til the afternoon, and whether she's here or not doesn't matter. She doesn't know the plan, and she'll still be working til the day or two before the wedding. There's nothing to worry about." It was Asami's fiance, the woman recognised the voice from the radio. _Since he used Viper's name, Korra must've really been telling the truth and not over-reacting. I'll have to report back to Chief after this encounter._

"Even so, I can't calm down. My guys have been saying the cops and The Avatar have been acting weird lately. You probably couldn't care less about the people under you, but my guys' lives are always on the line. The only thing we can rely on right now is that 'rifle' thing you mentioned last week." _Sounds like the real Viper. Seems like we really do have a situation on our hands._

"I talked to the guy in the Engine Combustion assembly part of the factory, he said he'll give us the prototype if it means it gets made into an official thing, non-benders become able to join the police, and he gets royalties from it. Of course I lied, and he'll be killed soon enough so I can take the credit for it, but we have it nonetheless."

"Good, and you being cruel... I like it. I'm still jittery, but this should have things right soon enough. Good work. I'll call you at our usual time tomorrow."

"Alright. Talk to you then."

Trying to avoid looking like she had been listening in on them for almost their entire conversation, the woman looked for a doorway dark enough to hide in just next to the alleyway. Stuffing herself into a rather grubby one, the woman held her breath until Asami's fiance passed him, and she heard Viper going in the other direction down the alleyway. _I'm going to have an interesting report to hand in tomorrow morning._ The woman left the doorway once she was sure it was safe, and walked towards the police station, planning her report to Chief Beifong in her head.

The detective looked for and found Asami's fiance and Viper continuing with their plans. She recognised how dangerous the situation really was, and found out as much as she could. Luckily, she's pretty good at writing reports. Not Mako good, but good enough.

* * *

_**Police Station, An Hour Or So Later** _

"We finally got some solid evidence that proves both Korra and Asami Sato were telling the truth. Right now, we've got two to three weeks until Sato's wedding, and the only plan we got is from Korra. Luckily, it isn't half-baked and is worth our while. I will share the plan with you all now so we can start preparing for what's to come. When this is over, you can thank Detective Zhao for getting the confirmation on the illegal activities of Sato's fiance." Chief Lin Beifong spoke loudly to the room of officers and detectives. When she finished speaking for the moment, everyone looked over to where the tall detective was, each one giving the rookie detective a nod of the head.

Over the next couple of hours, Chief Beifong shared Korra's plan with the force. Korra's plan had herself running around catching criminals until some spirits told her that Asami and her fiance were about to seal the deal, the time where the triad would attack. Korra would run over and help out without the criminals knowing, and help everyone out. What Korra needed the force to do was the send only the very best officers as security to the wedding, and the rest will take over for Korra with catching criminals. Unfortunately, just before the triad were supposed to attack, one of them were supposed to use the rifle to shoot Korra and kill her. The most difficult task, was to have some metal benders that could use Chief Beifong's trick at locating things with a stomp, to find the shooter in any number of buildings around republic city. 

However, there were several that could do this, and were all willing to run around from building to building to find the shooter and arrest them. With the plan shared, the next task was to delegate certain people to certain tasks. It was decided that Chief Beifong and the 10 best officers would be security at the wedding, while the detectives and the rest of the officers would catch criminals, and of course, the metal benders mentioned before will be trying to locate the triad member with the 'rifle'.

Having everything sorted out in the meeting, everyone walked out, giving Detective Zhao a handshake and a quick 'Good job' on the way out. Without even going to bed, everyone one of the people part of the police force began training for Asami Sato's wedding day in two and a half week's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something kind of short since I've been having some muscle pain lately due to starting to workout. Hopefully it's enough to satisfy the bottomless need for fanfiction of the people who enjoy my terrible writing. 
> 
> This is my own response to my writing: https://tenor.com/view/escalated-quickly-anchorman-gif-5112090


	11. Distress and Regress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami returns back home after a week at Air Temple Island and an intense night of cuddling with Korra. With 2 and a half weeks left until her wedding, Asami is afraid of what might have to be done. 
> 
> Korra and Asami have come to an agreement on their feelings, but Korra can't help but feel they and the memories will hinder her day to day activities, especially when it comes to Asami's wedding. What is she going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a surprising amount if writer's block for this chapter, which I fortunately fixed by reading some manga! I mentioned in the previous chapter (I think?) that me following the plan was like not using the straw in your glass of juice. However! I feel like I've somewhat managed to get back to using the straw by writing this chapter the way I did. If I did a crap job, tell me in the comments, you can be as mean as you like.

Asami dropped her bags at the door of her mansion, sighing heavily as she did so. _And back to this. I won't be able to look him in the face, and I won't be able to just avoid him either. Plus I'm going to be too busy with work to see Korra, just when we had something going._ Asami sighed again. The servant taking her bags looked at her worryingly, but stayed quiet.

Asami walked up to the office in her house, the one around the corner from her bedroom. She opened the door gently, like she would back when her father fell asleep at the desk in his office. The door opened quietly, courtesy of having been designed by the world's top engineer. Asami looked around the room, eyes flicking over the hundreds of books on the shelves all around, squinting as they passed over the large window with sunlight shining through. Tears began to form in her eyes as a memory of her and Korra spending time in the room came to her mind.

\----------

Asami had been busy all day with paperwork that had to be done, even on her day off. She'd promised Korra they'd get to spend the day running around Republic City on Naga, but she knew the paperwork was going to get in the way. Sighing at the thought of disappointing Korra, Asami went back to work. Just as she'd started writing down some calculations again, someone knocked on the office door. Assuming it was a servant, Asami ignored it as she'd told the servants to leave her alone if she didn't reply to a knock. Instead, the person knocked again, and instead of waiting for Asami to reply, they opened the door. Not to Asami's surprise it was Korra, all ready to go for a ride.

"Hey." Korra said to Asami with her token smile, the one that made people happy, even if they were about to kill her just before.

"Hey. Sorry about this. All this paperwork came up, so i won't be able to go for the ride with you and Naga." Asami replied, with a disappointed smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it. One of your secretaries told me you got some paperwork dumped on you. I decided I'd bring the day to you instead. I've got lots of food, and I even brought my conversation brain today! We can talk and eat while you do the paperwork, and your servants are taking care of Naga," Korra leaned towards Asami, whispering "If you ask me, they want to play with her more than you do." Asami chuckled.

"Thank you Korra. That's wonderful of you. I promise next time this won't happen, and if it does, I'll let you do anything you want with me."

"It's not a problem, Asami. Even if it does happen again, we can just chill like this again. But if you say so, then I have a few things in mind." Korra winked, making Asami laugh.

\----------

Asami walked over to the shelf closest to both the desk and the window. Around the bottom, in a place where most people would ignore, Asami pulled out a large leather-bound book. Opening the book, which surprisingly had no dust on it, Asami flicked through the pages, eyes taking in the photos of her and Korra. As she looked at each photo, a memory came into her head, and she took them in and cherished how important they were to her. Without realising it, Asami had spent more than an hour looking through the book.

Gently, Asami closed the book and put it back on the shelf it came from, this time at the top so she could easily come back to it anytime. Asami moved over to her desk and sat in the large leather chair. She'd wanted to have a smaller chair since it seemed a waste to have something so big for someone so small, but Korra had convinced her that it would be intimidating to any visiting business partners, so she'd gotten it in the end.

Asami sighed at the loneliness of not having Korra around, when suddenly it really hit her. _The wedding. What's going to happen at the wedding? What if someone dies? What if I die? What if Korra dies? What will I have to do if they succeed in capturing me?_ Asami's heart began beating quickly as the fear of the wedding came into, and she struggled to breathe. Making her way to bed for an afternoon nap to get away from the fear of the wedding, Asami fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Korra ran through Republic City on Naga's back, keeping an eye and ear out for any criminal activity. It was something Korra had been doing for 3 years, so she was able to do it mindlessly. Because of this, Korra thought of how her and Asami had share their feelings with each other, and had cuddled the entire night, up until Korra woke up at her usual time to start her routine.

The day had gone by fine, until Korra had begun having doubts about letting her and Asami's feelings for each other be known. When they did it, Korra had felt relieved that Asami felt the same way, and was internally overjoyed that they could remember their past together. However, having the whole day to think about it, Korra wasn't sure if it was going to end well. There was a chance Korra would have to kill Asami's fiance, and Asami might not want him or anyone to die, criminal or not. Yet, Korra felt that no matter what Korra did, Asami would forgive her.

As Korra battled with these thoughts, she caught criminal after criminal, faster than normal because the police were training for what was going to be done during Asami's wedding. By late afternoon Korra had decided she was going to let the feelings for Asami go, and try and forget what she'd remembered. She had come to that decision based on the thought that Asami wouldn't be ready to be with Korra after the wedding escapade, ever.

\----------

Korra went through the rest of the day without thinking about her decision to get rid of her memories of her times with Asami, and the feelings with them. When she'd gotten back to Air Temple Island and had had her bath and dinner, Korra went to her room and instead of sleeping, began to meditate. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she thought that if she meditated and gained an understanding of how her chi reacted to the memories with and feelings for Asami, she could then remove the memories and feelings through some kind of reverse process.

After meditating for several hours, Korra finally discovered the change in her chi. Whenever she thought about a memory of Asami, her chi fluctuated towards her Sacral chakra point, and the same was for when her feelings for Asami came out. Finally grasping this, Korra looked through her chi to see which part initially fluctuated to cause the rest to react. After finding this, Korra began moving the chi in that area away from it. She found it was impossible, and that her chi was always spread equally around her body, except for fluctuations.

Taking another approach, Korra began 'fuzzing out' the chi in the area, kind of like smudging pen ink on paper. After trying this for a little bit, Korra tried to think of a memory with Asami, and found that she struggled. With her feelings for Asami, the dulled a little, kind of like the joy one would get from having ice cream every day for an entire summer. Noticing how it was somewhat going in the direction Korra wanted, she continued on. After a few more attempts, Korra found she couldn't further the process anymore.

The most it got to was having the memory fuzzy, like greasy, fogged up plastic was put over top, and the sound was coming through very thick walls. Korra's feelings for Asami were still slightly romantic, but they were mostly platonic, which satisfied her. Deciding it would be good to get at least an hour of sleep, Korra left her meditative position, and began climbing into bed. However, she saw outside the window that it was time for her to get up anyways*. Sighing, Korra got back out of bad and started her routine.

As she was going through her day of arresting criminal after criminal, Korra started to think of the plan she'd come up with to protect Asami from her criminal colluding fiance. After going through the plan in her head several times, her thoughts began to go awry, changing to different things about Asami. However, she found they were difficult to track, and no matter how hard she thought about what time she could've spent with Asami that could lead her to make this plan, she couldn't find anything.

Korra spent the rest of the day catching criminals, trying to figure out what was going on with her head.

* * *

Asami is fearful of what might happen at the wedding, but she is holding on strong in the hopes that Korra will stay by her side.

Unfortunately, Korra had made a rash decision to try and forget her precious memories with Asami, and snuff out the flames of love she had for her too. In the process, she forgot that she'd done it. Just what has Korra done now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Stay tuned for another tOtAlLy RiVeTiNg chapter next week.
> 
> *She used the sun's approximate position with the horizon


	12. Busy Busy Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's fiance is staying out late a lot, and she's becoming worried about what he's doing during the times he's out.
> 
> Korra is getting busier everyday and worries that the police won't be able to keep up when Asami's big day comes around.

_**Time Until Wedding: 1 Week** _

Asami paced her office. Today was the last day she'd be in the office for the rest of the week until her wedding, and she didn't really want to go home. She did need to start preparing all the fine details for the wedding, as well as numerous other things, but she just couldn't handle the idea of having to spend time around her fiance when she knew what he had planned. Trying to figure out a way to delay the inevitable, Asami was coming up with all sorts of ideas, each one being deflected again and again by her wall of common sense.

_Why can't everything be simple! I mean, except for engines and Satomobiles, those can be complex, because those are fun. Stupid problems like not wanting to see someone should be simple! What if I get back and he asks me why I'm so late, "Oh I just didn't want to see the man who's planning my kidnapping and the woman I loves' murder"? I guess I should just get going and hope for the best._

Deciding it would be best to just make things up as she goes along, Asami packed up her files and documents before making her way to her Satomobile to drive back to her mansion. As she came up to the front of the mansion, Asami saw that her fiance's Satomobile wasn't there. _Is he out doing stuff for the wedding, or his criminal activities? Probably both, considering one relies on the other. At least he won't be around for another hour or so, so I can enjoy a relaxing bath and maybe do some of these important files and documents for Future Industries._

Several hours later, Asami had had a bath, finished up those files and documents for Future Industries, and was now half-way through a new book she'd gotten one of the servants to buy for her. Because of the lack of her criminal fiance, Asami had begun to believe he was doing more criminal activity than wedding planning. _As long as he's not near me, and the police and Korra are doing something about him, it should be fine._

Swatting the concern for her fiance's criminal actions, Asami continues to read her book until she finishes it late at night, and her fiance still hasn't returned. Now slightly concerned with this Asami goes to bed, thinking up the possible things he could be doing. _Has he caught on that I know about his plan and is getting backup? Is he making sure that 'rifle' is in good and ready condition so Korra can't fight back? What if they're already hunting Korra down now?_ Asami worried herself asleep, only calming down by having a dream of Korra and her living together.

\---------

Asami's fiance stayed out until late planning both the wedding and the plan to kidnap Asami and kill Korra. He was making sure everything was perfect, and fortunately for Asami, he didn't know that she, Korra, and the police knew about his plan. For the entire week Asami's fiance stays out late doing this, and each night Asami grows more concerned about it, and worried about what might happen to Korra.

* * *

Korra was finding that her days of catching criminals were getting busier and busier. Before meeting Asami, Korra had time to walk around between catching criminals, but now she was constantly running on Naga's back going from criminal to criminal. Because the police couldn't keep up, Korra had to use bending numerous times to keep them still until the police could get to them.

Fortunately, this was in Korra and the police's favour, since it meant that during Asami's wedding they could capture criminals more easily in Korra's absence. Taking it in their stride (albeit a limping one due to some knee injuries), Korra and the police continued to work hard catching criminals. But, Korra couldn't help but feel a little uneasy when she thought about Asami having to spend time alone with her fiance, and she didn't know why.

* * *

Asami is being forced to stay home to wait for her wedding day to happen, and is concerned about her fiance staying out so late. She thinks he might moving his plan to kill Korra ahead, and can't help but worry for her, her only place of resignation being her dreams of Korra.

Korra on the other hand is busy catching criminals with the police, who are struggling to keep up with her and Naga. They are taking the increased workload happily because it means being able to do their job more easily in the future, even if they're getting extremely exhausted. Unfortunately for Korra, she feels unease at the idea of Asami not having someone to protect her when her fiance is around, and Korra just can't identify why.


	13. Wedding Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's wedding is here, and everything seems fine, until the bride and groom need to make a toast during the reception. Then things get a little interesting, especially with some uninvited guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, sorry for not posting for the last, like, four weeks? The last week before 2 week break was hectic and I couldn't write anything, then as soon as break started I had to visit family for 4 days. Then when I got back I had to finish some holiday assignments, and the second week of the break I had to study for practice exams which were in the first week after I got back to school. So, that was the last 4 weeks of my life, busy and crap.
> 
> As an apology for not posting anything for so long here's an extra long chapter, bringing us close to the finish of this work. Remember, if there are any (preferably Korrasami but I can do other LoK ships) prompts, drop 'em in the comments and I'll go to the idea board and see what I can do.

Sitting in the brides room, Asami was beginning to sweat in her dress. The dress Korra chose for her. The dress she might be wearing to her own downfall. The dress that was supposed to be worn on the happiest day of her life, but is now one of the most stressful.  _ At least when it comes down to it, I'll be able to fight a little thanks to me asking for the dress to be modified so I can move my legs more freely. I'll have to thank Korra for the idea. _ Asami sighed.

A knock came on the door, and was opened shortly afterwards. Luckily for Asami, it was one of her friends who worked as a therapist,  _ A therapist for children, but at least a therapist nonetheless. _ Asami looked up at her friend who was standing in front of her - smiling as if it were her own wedding - and tried to formulate a plan of approach to get advice from her. Before Asami could say anything however, her friend spoke up.

"So, Asami," she dragged out Asami's name like she was about to give good news or something, which irritated Asami a little. "how are you feeling? Excited for the wedding? I mean, you guys have been together for like, 3 years so of course you'd be but sometimes people get last minute jitters and I was just coming to check in on you and see how you were doing. Are you okay? Did I speak too much? Should I leave?" Asami couldn't help herself from smiling. One of the reasons she became friends with this woman, Aiko, was because she was always so awkward about her approach to helping others, yet it was always what she needed.

"No, Aiko, it's fine. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen during the wedding. Not only that, but we're not even married yet and I want a divorce so I can be with someone else. I don't want to walk down the aisle alone, please can you do it with me? Plus, as a therapist you should be able to tell what he's thinking. If Rin's face suggest anything bad, please stop the wedding immediately." Aiko looked at Asami as if she was being paranoid, but then she remembered that Asami was just the cautious type, and if something made Asami cautious about it, then it was worth following her advice and instructions.

"Ok. If that's what you say, then I will walk with you. And if I think Rin's face suggests anything bad, I will stop the wedding immediately."

"Thank you, Aiko. You're always so helpful and kind. If you ever need something, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"It's not a problem, Asami. I'm like this because seeing others happy makes me happy. I don't think I'll ever need anything from you, but you better stick with that promise. Now, it's time for the bride to meet the groom. Shall we?" As Aiko finished speaking, she bowed perpendicular to Asami and reached a hand out for her to grab at the same time. Taking her hand, Asami strode out of the room feeling like nothing was going to go any more wrong than her fiance attempting to kidnap and sell her into slavery.

"We shall."

As the two women walked towards the aisle and altar, dark clouds formed above them.

Korra was barely keeping up with the amount of criminals she had to take care of. Just as she was about to finish taking care of one guy, another one came and started making trouble. The only reason Republic City wasn't completely over run was thanks to Chief Beifong training her men so hard.  _ I'll have to thank her later. _

Korra looked up at a clock hanging in a window store, and found that it was almost time for the criminals to take action at Asami's wedding. Worried she might end up being late, Korra told Chief Beifong's men that she was going and to kick it into higher gear, and then she ran towards Asami's wedding.

On the way, Korra wondered just where the dark clouds had come from, because hadn't they said today was going to be extraordinarily sunny on the radio?

In one of the newer buildings that Future Industries was funding the construction of, a man lay on the ground right by the window. In his hands he held an oddly shaped piece of metal with something that looked like half of a pair of binoculars attached to the top. On the side of the weird object, was the engraving  _ Rifle MK ! _ . This man was the one in charge of killing Avatar Korra.

The man watched as Korra began running in the direction of Asami's wedding on Naga's back. There was a spot in Korra's path where she'd have to slow down a considerable amount if she didn't want to cause an accident. Taking advantage of this, the man with the rifle took aim in that general area, waiting for Korra's head to enter his sight.

Eventually, Korra came into view and the man held his breath to aim more accurately. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, however, the metal barrel of the gun folded in half, looking right into the scope, making it obsolete. Wondering just what had happened, the man started inspecting the gun, and then he heard steps behind him. He was sure that there wasn't anyone who knew he was there except for his boss, but this person walked very differently to his boss.

Turning around, the man saw a woman behind him. She was wearing the standard uniform of the Republic City Police, and before the man could do or say anything, the woman spoke to him.

"You are under arrest, criminal, for the attempted murder of Avatar Korra. If you resist arrest I will use force, and part of that force will be bending your own weapon around your neck. If you understand, let go of the rifle and put your hands behind your back."

Recognising that he was beat, the criminal dropped the rifle and put his hands behind his back. As soon as his wrists overlapped, he felt metal cuffs tighten around them, completely removing any proper wrist and arm movement.

"Now, turn around and face away from me," The criminal did as he was told, simply to avoid having his wrists cut since they just seemed to be getting tighter "You have the right to remain silent and anything you do or say will be held and used against you during a court trial." 

For someone who was getting arrested, the criminal was quite smug. After all, this wasn't the first time the criminal was getting arrested, but it was the first time the criminal was getting arrested for the attempted murder of the Avatar.  _ At least I can die in prison saying I was one of the closest to it. _ Unfortunately, the criminals smirk was wiped off his face by a punch from the policewoman, and a quick comment.

"Listen, you stupid criminal, if you think you were even slightly close to killing Avatar Korra, you're very wrong," As she looked into the criminal's eyes, the criminal could feel his pants getting wet around his crotch "Avatar Korra knew about your gang's little plan long before you even picked up this stupid weapon. She knew because one of your leaders, the oh-so-famous Rin, forgot that Asami Sato is one of the smartest people alive. That, and she wakes up quickly, especially when her fiance is gone from her bed in the middle of the night. So, don't ever think you were close to killing Avatar Korra ever again, because if you do... I'll make sure they only feed you once a day while you're in prison."

With her threat over, the woman picked up the rifle with her bending, bent it into its original shape, and took the criminal out of the building. When she reached the bottom where a police van was waiting, she looked up and saw the dark sky.

"Huh, could've sworn it wasn't going to rain today."

And several blocks away, a large raindrop fell, and fell, and fell, until it finally landed heavily on a bright, red, rose, nestled through the centre of a gear.

**END** **OF CHAPTER 12**

**NOTE:** If that hit you hard - although my writing is rusty so I doubt it did - then take a minute or two break. Or don't, I'm just a side note written by the author, I can't tell you what to do.

**CHAPTER 13, START**

With the ceremony over, and the reception being uneventful for close to two and a half hours, Asami's stress was only increasing. All she could think about was what she would do, COULD do, when her now-husband's criminal accomplices attacked. Additionally, the lack of Korra was worrying Asami to a level so high you'd think there was an external force on her*. The only reason Asami had yet to break down crying and screaming from the pressure, was because not only did she have a reputation to uphold, but she also had her friends (or at least Aiko) there helping her with the occasional check up to see how she was doing. 

After the reception hit the 2 hours 45 minute mark, Asami's now-husband stood up and did the knife on glass thing to get everyone's attention. Wondering what he was doing, Asami looked up at him with a confused look, but when she saw his smile, one you'd see on a radicals face after they just bombed a government building, she knew what he was doing.  _ He's distracting them so they can get into proper position. _ Asami began sweating, until she remembered something Chief Beifong had told her before the wedding.  _ I was given a code just in case I recognised when he'd call for the attack! Once he's done speaking, I'll quickly use it, because it'll take at least half a minute before the criminals can actually start attacking. _ With new resolve, Asami prepared herself for what was ahead.

"Hello everyone! I understand that toasts are over, but I'd just like to quickly present a poem to everyone that I just finished preparing. If you all wouldn't mind, please listen:

Asami, you are the best thing to happen to my life.

To everyone, you are just the leader of Future Industries, but to me, you are the love of my life.

Though people may slander you and I, I hope we can power through it together.

After all, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Asami.

Certain, I was, that you were the one for me, I asked you for your hand, and you beautifully said yes.

Kicking back, and relaxing on our honeymoon with you, will be one of the best experiences of my life.

Thank you, everyone for listening." As soon as he thanked everyone, Asami stood up in his place.

"Good evening, everybody, I hope you enjoyed Rin's poem, it was very heartwarming. I would just like to say to everyone, both single and those with a partner; finding someone to love is difficult, and sometimes you may think you are destined to be alone, but you'll find them in the end. But whether or not they will stay with you, is completely up to you. If you truly want to keep them in your life as the one you love, you have to work as hard as the day you made them fall in love with you, everyday, without rest. Love is something that is worked for, and when you earn it, you must DEFEND it," when Asami spoke that word, Chief Beifong looked up, and began walking around, talking with her officers  _ Good _ . Asami thought. "like a warrior defending their princess, queen, or country. Like the Avatar defending the world from evil. Thank you, enjoy your evening."

When Asami finished speaking, all of the guests began clapping, one or two even whistled. Happy that she got the message across, Asami sat down with a grin, and went back to planning her escape. And just as she was really getting into her plan, there was an explosion and Chief Beifong screamed at everyone to run out the exit. Once Asami had recovered from the explosion, she saw Chief Beifong and her officers fighting off some Triad members, with Viper facing against the Chief herself.

Unfortunately, there were more Triad than police, and some of them went after Asami. Getting ready to fight them, Asami got into a stance, and just as she was about jump towards them, she saw a fist in her peripheral. Dodging it, Asami saw her criminal colluding husband recovering from having missed his punch. Noticing that Asami wasn't very surprised, Rin spoke up.

"You don't seem very surprised about this, Asami. Why is that?"

"Oh you know, I just happened to catch one of your secret lover calls with Viper over there one night, and I may have told Korra a thing or two about it." Rin just looked exasperated, like it was something she did again and again, foiling his plan repeatedly.

"Of course you did. I can't believe I even told Viper you were too dumb to notice, now I look like the fool. Just for that, I'm going to make this a whole lot more painful for you." Just as he finished his sentence, Rin lunged forward at Asami, motioning towards the two extra Triad members to help him as he did so.

Although Asami is a skilled fighter, one who could even beat Korra under the right conditions, she wasn't doing too good in her fight. Usually she'd be able to fight in a 3-on-1 no problem, but this time she was in a wedding dress that limited her movement, even after being modified. So, Asami wasn't doing so hot. She was barely dodging punches and kicks, not to forget the Triad members were benders, so she had to dodge those kinds of attacks as well.

After a few minutes, Asami took a brief chance to see how Chief Beifong and her officers were doing. At this point, Chief Beifong and just a few other officers were left of the original 15, with the others fortunately only being knocked out. However, that was the only good news, as it was obvious that soon only Chief Beifong was going to be left and then the Triad would be tricky and do something she wouldn't see.

Asami couldn't stop herself from feeling down, since it seemed she was going to be caught no matter what she did, and it seemed that since Korra wasn't here yet, the Triad had succeeded in killing her, which made Asami's heart sink through the floor. Even though Asami had little hope left, she continued to fight for her life against Rin and the Triad members. At some point, Asami heard a bang, and, assuming it was just Triad reinforcements, ignored it and kept fighting, until she heard Rin shout in indignation.

Risking it for a second time, Asami looked around for a moment to see what had happened to anger Rin, and too her excitement she saw Korra fighting against the Triad members. Looking back to her opponent, Asami was beginning to feel like things were going to be alright, and started to actively fight back against Rin. However, what Asami hadn't noticed was that as Rin kept swapping places with the Triad members, he took the time to put something on his hands.

Swapping back in to continue fighting Asami, Rin took a stance different before, one that didn't seem to be any good for fighting. Not really recognising the stance, Asami was slightly wary of Rin, but still went in to attack. 

Asami threw a fast right jab at Rin, who looked like he was just going to receive it head on. Instead however, he quickly blocked Asami's jab, moved fluidly around to her back, and put her in a chokehold, resting one of his hands on her shoulder as he did so.  _ Dammit, he got me. _ Asami struggled to get out of the hold, only realising then that his change in stance was so he could do this.

"Tsk tsk, Asami. You need to calm down. How about I help you relax a little by putting you to sleep, hm?" Asami struggled more "How about if I used your own special little glove? Y'know, the one you use to zippy zap criminals?" Asami's eyes widen when she hears him.  _ I can't believe he stole that from me! _ Asami began violently thrashing around trying to get out of Rin's hold.

"Oh Asami," Rin spoke calmly, like he knew there was nothing Asami could do "just sleep here for a while while we kill the stupid Avatar. By the time you wake up, you won't remember a thing, especially who your are." Rin was giggling by the time he finished his sentence. 

Hearing a click, Asami knew the glove was turned on and about to be activated. Before she could prepare herself, Asami felt a huge jolt of electricity pass through her body, and with that, Asami's vision went black.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**NOTE:** As I mentioned last break, if you need it, take a break for a minute or two. The story isn't going to warp jump anywhere, so take your time. Then again, my writing is rustier than the Titanic, so I doubt it's made you need a break. Just so y'all reading this know, it's taken me 4 days to write just these two chapters. Mostly because of school getting in the way, but my point stands. Also, what do you guys think about the story, like, what can be changed or improved on, please tell me in the comments, because I want to make the final chapters as good as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I did the "END OF CHAPTER" and "CHAPTER #, START" thingy, it was to give you guys an idea on how things were supposed to go based on my plan. You know, the glass of juice with a straw in it? Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to next week!
> 
> P.S. Please leave feedback, it really helps when people do that, and if you can, when giving me feedback, give an example. I learn best from examples. And thanks to my brother, Torgitw, for being my beta for this. If you're into My Hero Academia you should check out his fic. Enjoy your lives!


	14. And They Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were the criminals doing just before they attacked? And what's going to happen to Asami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoooo, I should be studyyyyyinnnggg! But here I am writing fanfiction instead. Happy November 1st, from where I live! Nothing amazing is happening, it's just a new month! I hope the people reading this fic enjoy it, because I am horrid at writing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

The criminals were getting their stuff ready outside of the wedding venue. There were police officers there, but they took them out easily. Now, they were waiting for Rin's signal, which was some crappy poem where the first letter of each spelled out a word. None of the Triad members cared what the signal was, just that they were going to make a heck of a lot of money.

Eventually, Rin finished the line of the poem for the 'K' of the 'ATTACK' signal. The Triad members began scaling the walls, when they started hearing their target, Asami Sato, begin speaking as well. Wondering just what she was up to, the Triad members waited hesitantly at the top of the wall. Then, just as she was about to finish they realised it was a signal to Chief Beifong that something was up. 

Striking quickly, the Triad members jumped down and started their attack. Most of them went to Chief Beifong and her officers, while 2 of them went to assist Rin against Asami. They spent the fight continuously switching between them so while the two Triad members were fighting Asami, Rin was preparing the electric glove he'd stolen from Asami, as well preparing himself for the change in martial arts he was going to do. At some point during this, Korra had entered the building but the Triad members didn't notice this because they were both too busy trying to not lose against Asami.

After about the 5th round of switching, Rin went back in with the electric glove on. It was evident she didn't notice it because she otherwise would've started using a weapon, or some other tactic that would increase her chance of surviving Rin. Instead, she went and threw a jab at him, he dodged it, and put Asami into a chokehold. She began moving around trying to get out of it, but Rin had been practising it for a long time so there was no chance of her getting out.

Smiling condescendingly at her, Rin began to speak.

"Tsk tsk, Asami. You need to calm down. How about I help you relax a little by putting you to sleep, hm?" Asami struggled more "How about if I used your own special little glove? Y'know, the one you use to zippy zap criminals?" Asami's eyes widen when she heard him and began violently thrashing around trying to get out of Rin's hold.

"Oh Asami," Rin spoke calmly, despite the smile he had on his face "just sleep here for a while while we kill the stupid Avatar. By the time you wake up, you won't remember a thing, especially who your are." Rin was giggling by the time he finished his sentence.

Rin turned the glove on and activated it, sending electricity into Asami's pale body. Her face went from a pained expression to blank as she fell unconscious from Rin's hold.

* * *

Asami blacked out, but just after she hit the ground, came right back. Asami noticed a spirit resting on her shoulder where Rin had shocked her, and realised it must have taken most of the shock to protect her. However, the shock had temporarily disabled her muscles so all she could do at most was turn over and watch as Rin prepared to stomp on her head after realising she wasn't quite knocked out.

Preparing for it, Asami closed her eyes, and thought about the time she'd spent with Korra and, the more she thought about those times, the more she realised she now remembered everything. She remembered her time with Korra from 3 years ago, and she remembered how she lost her memory. Worst of all, she remembered just what it was that put so much distance between her and Korra.

A tear rolled down Asami's face, _So this is how I go huh? Korra's too busy over there with Chief Beifong. Looks like it's my loss._ Asami could hear Rin begin moving his leg down towards her face, and expected it to hit her soon. When she heard a thump, but didn't feel any pain, Asami thought maybe she'd been killed instead. However, when she opened her eyes she saw Rin's foot being held up by a small rock. 

Looking to her right, Asami saw Korra in a stance indicating that she'd been the one to put it there. In anger, Rin changed his tactic and went to punch Asami instead, with the electric glove turned on. Asami gasped as she saw the sparking electricity getting closer to her face, and was too stunned to do anything but watch.

Time seemed to slow down. Asami could see and hear everything going on around her. She could hear the slow shuffling of the Triad cronies behind her as they watched Asami meet her demise. She could see every spark of electricity fizzle in and out, as well as each and every scratch and dent in the glove they come from. Asami can even hear the thudding of Korra and Chief Beifong bending from across the room. Slowly, she sees Rin's fist moving down, and down, and down, towards her face. However, something seems to be starting to block Asami's vision, and for a moment she thinks she's going blind before everything returns to its normal speed.

Asami was winded, and lost the ability to breathe for a few moments. Thinking that this was what death must be like, Asami looks around expecting something to be wildly different, and she was right that something was wildly different. It's just that it had nothing to do with her being dead. Instead, it had to do with every Triad member in the room being encased in rock, unable to move, being interrogated by Chief Beifong. It also had to do with the fact that Rin was lying on the ground, with shards of rock around his head. But it especially had to do with Korra lying on top of Asami, head bleeding, hair burnt by electricity, a scene Asami found familiar compared to three years ago.

"KORRA!" Asami screamed Korra's name hoping she would wake up, but she didn't no matter how many times she repeated it.

Asami began crying, still making attempts to wake Korra up, and by this time Chief Beifong had come over to you to see the commotion. When she saw Korra lying on top of the crying Asami, she stiffened, and didn't say anything. Instead, she lifted Korra away from Asami, who refused to let her go, and took her outside into one of the vans so she could be taken to the hospital.

Asami tried forcing herself into the van to be with Korra, but neither Chief Beifong or the other officers would let her near the van. At some point, they restrained Asami using handcuffs to one of the vans while they went to deal with all of the Triad members they'd just caught, including Rin. What they didn't consider when they cuffed Asami, was that she was incredibly desperate to see Korra and make sure she was ok.

Before anyone could notice, Asami loosened her handcuffs - she couldn't break them, they were too strong - by wriggling them around a lot, eventually making her able to slip out of them. After slipping out of the handcuffs, Asami slid into the driver's seat of the van, slammed the doors shut, and sped off in the direction of the hospital, Chief Beifong's officers running after her to no avail.

 _I will see Korra, I will see her. I will make sure that what happened to me does not happen to her, never. I never want either of to experience this pain again._ And making promises all the while, Asami drove to the hospital. To Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback! Please! I beg you! Talk critique shit about my writing! Have a good life!


	15. Finale AND Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami sees Korra in hospital, fearing for the worst. There's also a nice little epilogue, so don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being late. I had an exam the day I usually post, and I've been studying so my writing time was chewed away. I've put almost all of my effort into writing this (I didn't use all because I need to keep some for exams, y'know?), so I hope y'all enjoy this!

Asami raced into the hospital, her only opponents being time and desperation. Reaching the front desk, the receptionist gave her a questioning look as if asking _'Miss Sato? What are you doing here? What about your wedding?'_ Completely skipping the questioning step though, Asami just spoke to the receptionist, asking him after Korra.

"Forget my wedding. Where's Avatar Korra? I need to see her now!" The receptionist gave Asami an incredulous look, wondering why she was so concerned about Korra. Not bothering to ask, he just told her.

"Avatar Korra is in the Emergency Department, Floor 2. She has just finished receiving treatment, so the doctors and nurses may not allow visitors."

"That should be fine, thank you."

Getting the information she needed, Asami moved through the hospital making her way to possibly find Korra. It wasn't until she was in an elevator with a family of five, did Asami realise she was still in her wedding dress. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she apologised to the family, especially since there were a few blood stains spread around the dove white of it.

Getting out of the elevator after reaching Floor 2, Asami spotted another desk where there was a doctor sitting, filling out some forms or whatever. Walking over to them, Asami got their attention simply by standing there. The doctor, clearly a Water Tribe waterbender and healer, looked Asami up and down, and without questioning her dress choice, let her speak.

"I'm looking for Avatar Korra. Could you please lead me to her?" The doctor nodded slowly, clearly curious about why Asami wanted to see Korra, but not wanting to offend her by asking.

Motioning for Asami to follow them, the doctor started walking and explaining that although they weren't the doctor in charge of Korra's care, everyone knew where she was because she's such a prominent figure. Asami didn't really pay attention to what the doctor was saying, only focusing on the directions to where Korra was, and worrying about Korra.

Upon reaching a room filled with multiple beds the doctor informed Asami that Korra was in the bed closest to the window, on the right. Asami thanked the doctor, and started walking towards where she'd been told Korra was, and prepared herself to see Korra in the worst state possible. When Korra came into view, Asami began to silently cry. Not because Korra was in a bad state, but simply because she looked so peaceful sleeping on the bed. Almost as if she was having a pleasant dream.

* * *

It's been 2 days since Asami first went to the hospital to see Korra. Only once had she left Korra's side, and it was so she could get changed out of her wedding dress and have a bath. Asami was otherwise always by her side, silently waiting for Korra to wake up, and sitting patiently when a visitor came. Much to Asami's appreciation, all of their old friends came to visit despite having their own things to attend to.

Each time they came, they'd leave a gift behind for when Korra woke up. Mako left a candle meant to smell like the sea when lit (although Asami doubted that was possible), Wu (who had been tagging along with Mako) left a poem which Asami doubted was actually about Korra and promptly threw it away. Bolin left a lamp with cool benders on the shade, and Opal left some flowers. Jinora left Korra a guide on how to use the flight suits, Ikki left a list of questions she had for Korra, Meelo left a jar with one of his farts in it, Kai left a wallet (which Asami is pretty sure he stole from somewhere but she's letting it slide for Korra), and Tenzin and Pema each left some flowers and get well cards. There were more, but Asami was using the restroom when they came so she doesn't know who dropped off what.

Asami was grateful that Korra's head wound was healed before she arrived 2 days ago, but she just wished they knew how to wake her up. It was painful for Asami to watch Korra just sleep, not knowing when or if she was going to wake up. But it was late at night on Asami's second day at the hospital when something happened.

Asami was close to passing out from a lack of sleep when Korra has started coughing violently. Suddenly wide awake, Asami moved onto Korra and started hugging her. Asami didn't know what else to do, but she hoped she would at least help. And fortunately, it did. Shortly after Asami started hugging Korra, Korra stopped coughing and oddly enough, began humming in her sleep.

Listening to Korra's gentle and mindless humming, coupled with her tiredness, Asami fell into one of the best sleeps she's ever had.

* * *

Waking up, Asami realised she'd forgotten to get off of Korra before she fell asleep the night before. The unusual thing is that she could feel something, or rather someone, stroking her hair. Opening her eyes and looking up, Asami saw Korra smiling gently, looking almost identical to her mother. Not just that, but Korra was the one stroking Asami's hair. Of course, Asami didn't mind since Korra was the one doing it, but it was quite a surprise.

Then it hit Asami. _Korra's awake!_ Asami pushed herself up quickly and hugged Korra, who got the breath knocked out of her. Asami squeezed Korra in her arms, unnecessarily trying to make sure she didn't go anywhere. But when Korra spoke, Asami's elatedness was brought right back down to Earth.

"Whoa there. No need for a stranger to hug me like that, you know." Asami couldn't believe that even after all they'd been through, Korra had still lost her memories.

"You don't remember me?" Korra looked at Asami, her face shaped into concentration itself.

"I remember meeting you before, under not so nice circumstances."

"Well do you at least remember who you are?"

"Name's Korra, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Tonraq and Senna, and I'm the Avatar." _At least she could remember that. We can just work our way from there, as disappointing as that is._ Asami started to slide herself off of Korra, looking down all the while when she continued speaking.

"But you know, if you want to help jog my memory a bit, you could try taking me out some time?" Asami looked at Korra's face. She was blushing, and had a sheepish grin. _Did she just...?_ Asami couldn't contain her grin, and jumped back onto Korra, kissing her as hard as she could to try and make up for all of the years they'd missed together. Leaning back after a short while, Asami just looked at Korra and admired her beauty.

"That's one way to re-introduce yourself. You could've at least given me your name first." Asami just realised that she'd kissed Korra without thinking.

Blushing, Asami replied. "Um, well, sorry. My name is Asami Sato. Pleased to meet you, Korra." Korra was smirking by the time Asami had finished speaking.

"Well, Asami," Korra whispered, and before continuing, used her strong arms to pull Asami towards her, "I can at least say you know how to leave a great first impression." leaning forward, they kissed again, and didn't stop until one of the nurses came to check on Korra and caught them.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**_2 Years Later_ **

"You know, I was nervous last time, but this is on a whole other level." Asami was sitting in the brides room, speaking to her Maid of Honour, Opal.

"Hey, don't worry. This time you aren't marrying a jerkwad, and we're with you as well. You can use us as support as much as you want, ok?" Asami nodded.

"Good. Now, we need to make sure your makeup, dress, and bouquet are perfect. We only have a few minutes so let's do this right."

_On The Altar..._

"Bo, calm down." Korra was standing on the altar, speaking to her Best Man, Bolin.

"I can't, Korra!" Korra rolled her eyes at the puppy of a man. "I'm your Best Man, and how can I not be excited for my best friend's wedding?! Not to mention you look amazing in that tuxedo!"

Instead of wearing a traditional dress like a woman would for her wedding, Korra decided to take on the role of Groom and is wearing a tuxedo. It was quite difficult for Korra to find one that fit her, considering it was something men wore and she was a woman. Thankfully though, she got help from Varrick and Zhu Li, at the cost of them being allowed to be guests at the wedding. Which, to be honest, was going to happen no matter what.

"Yeah, thanks Bo. I'm just glad Mako isn't upset I didn't choose him." Mako was Korra's first choice, but then she decided to go with Bolin after some consideration.

"I think he's happy as long as he's with Wu. I mean, look at them being all flirty." While Bolin was probably right that Mako would rather be with Wu, Korra seriously doubted that they were flirting. Especially since Mako had his grandmother clinging to his arm.

"If you say so, Bo." Korra looked up at the clock above the venue's door. "Get ready Bo. It's starting now."

Turning into position, Korra prepared herself for the ceremony. However, she really couldn't prepare herself for Asami.

Asami had her usual stunning level of makeup on, so of course her face was as flawless as ever. But her hairstyle was different this time. Communicating with some spirits, Korra figures out she has a neat, braided barrette, which makes her love Asami all the more for the effort she's put in for Korra. Looking down towards her dress slightly, Korra sees she has a sleeved Tulle Lace dress, with a rather deep v-neck. Feeling a gaze on her, Korra looked back towards Asami's face, and couldn't help but smile.

After noticing that Korra was appreciating her getup, Asami was very happy. But unknown to Asami, Korra was much happier, because she had gotten more than just a beautiful wife.

* * *

Right after their ceremony - officiated by Tenzin, much to everyone's relief - and the beginning speeches of the reception, Korra and Asami were sitting in their chairs. Watching over everyone in contented silence. After all, they were finally wife and wife, and nobody could say otherwise.

But, Korra still had something to say. Not for everyone, just for Asami, and so she was content with just whispering it to her while everybody else enjoyed the food.

"Hey, Asami?"

"Mhm?"

"I have something to tell you. It's really good news."

"Oh yeah? What kind of good news could you have for me that's better than us being married?"

"Oh, you know. Just that seeing how beautiful you were in your wedding helped me remember everything." Asami turned quickly to face Korra.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Oh spirits! Korra!" Before Korra could say anything else, Asami tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"Whoa! Calm down Asami! You’ll make everyone think we're already getting a divorce."

"There's no way I'd ever divorce you. You amazing dork!"

To avoid some kind of snarky comeback from Korra, Asami kissed her. And for the rest of the reception, they didn't say a word to each other, but they had a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this when I have an exam in like, 3 hours. Help me.
> 
> Ignoring that, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm hopefully going to start up another work since I am going into school holidays soon after exams are done. If you have any ideas or prompts you want me to write about, flick 'em down to the comments.
> 
> Also, tell me how I could improve my writing! Give examples too!
> 
> Finally: Thanks to my brother, Torgitw, for being my beta for the last few chapters of this work. If you're into My Hero Academia (or Boku no Hero Academia if you prefer I use that) then check his stuff out.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has helped me with this work! Have fun lives everybody!


End file.
